Thrown Into The Caribbean 2
by MrsCaptainJackSparrow1717
Summary: Ashley Lane is back, here to stay in the 18th century. She lives on board The Black Pearl along with its witty, rum-guzzling captain. As trouble stirs, Ashley must find her place in the story and do what she can to help Jack. She knows what's going to happen next, but is it too much power for her to hold? Will Jack fall for her as much as she's fallen for him?
1. Assistance

Assistance

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

 ** "Fifteen men on a dead man's chest, yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."** Joshamee Gibbs paced the deck of The Black Pearl while it rocked roughly, singing a shanty and drinking from his bottle. The floorboards creaked, as someone snuck up behind him.

 **"Drink and the devil had done for the rest. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum."** A husked woman's voice sang out proudly.

Mr. Gibbs jumped at the sound, "Curse ya, Miss Ashley! Why must you come and ruin my song?"

She laughed and stood back, "Ruin your song? I believe I was the one to had taught the crew it. I apologize."

"Why are ye awake Miss?"

"Argh, I couldn't find any Serenity for the life of me. Might be due to these choppy waves and strong winds. Will the Captain be back anytime soon?" Ashley Ford leaned against the railing, staring down at the dark waters below.

"Within the quarter I presume. Shouldn't be taking 'im this long." he took a swig from his bottle.

Loud church bells tolled as black crows flew past overhead. They croaked and crowed as they passed the top of the fluttering sails.

Ten or so minutes had passed as Ashley and Gibbs watched the waters.

"Look there." Ashley pointed out, "Coffins are floating close by, he shall be here shortly."

"What makes ye think that Miss Ashley?" Gibbs questioned.

The lookout shouted from the crow's nest, "Captain Ahoy!"

Ashley reached out over the railing as far as she possibly could to get a better view, and she spotted a man sitting in a casket, rowing his way. She gave a sly grin, as she always did when seeing the Captain. She then ran over and stood behind the rest of the crew as they all came topside.

As the casket reached the side of the ship, the cunning rogue climbed up the ladder. As he reached the deck, he handed Mr. Gibbs the limb he used to row with.

"Not quite accordin' to plan." Joshamee flustered.

Captain Jack Sparrow elaborated with his gruff, appealing voice as Cotton placed his brown trench coat over his shoulders. "Complications arose, ensued, were overcome." He tried to walk over to the helm as Gibbs followed.

"Ya got what you went in for then?"

Jack waved around a rolled up piece of cloth, "Mm-hm!" He faced away from Mr. Gibbs and was met by the crew, who looked very disgruntled.

"Captain, I think the crew- meaning me as well, were expecting something a bit more..." Joshamee shook his hands, "Shiny. What with the Isla De Muerta going all pear-shaped, reclaimed by the sea and the treasure with it..."

A crew member with an accent growled, "And the Royal Navy chasing us all around the Atlantic."

"And the hurricane!" Marty shouted in. The crew all voiced their agreement.

Gibbs concluded, "All in all, it seems some time since we did a speck of honest pirating."

Jack paused, then raised an eyebrow, "Shiny?"

"Aye, shiny."

"Is that how you're all feeling, then? Perhaps dear ol' Jack is not serving your best interests as Captain?" He sarcastically smiled.

The crew was silent, till Ashley nervously raised her hand, "That's not entirely true." The men stepped way to create a view so Jack could see who spoke.

"Ah, Ashley," he waltzed over to where she stood, "Such a sympathetic lass. Unfortunately, the rest of the crew is not so kind."

"I reckon you are a great Captain, and I have faith in your choice of where to make port, for the most part." She grinned at him.

Cotton's parrot squawked loudly, "Awk, walk the plank!"

Jack was enraged as he cocked his pistol and aimed, "What did the bird say?!"

The man with the accent, named Leech, spoke again. "Do not listen to the bird. Show us, what is on that piece of cloth there."

Jack's facial expression was glowering, until out of nowhere, Barbossa's undead monkey hung from a rope and screeched in Jack and Ashley's face. They both shouted in fear as Jack pulled the trigger. To his dismay, the gun wasn't loaded. The Capuchin jumped down, took the piece of cloth and made a run for it. Jack snatched the pistol from Leech's belt and shot the monkey. It dropped the cloth and scattered off.

"You know that don't do no good." Gibbs shook his head.

Jack placed the gun back. "It does me."

"And to think that creature used to be fond of me." Ashley troubled.

Marty walked over to the cloth and unraveled it, "It's a key!"

"No." Jack took it from him and showed the rest of the crew. "Much more better. It is a drawing of a key." The crew all examined the ink drawing.

Ashley lively stepped forward with a sense of wonder. "May I see it?"

Jack handed it to her then asked the crew, "Gentlemen, and m'lady, what do keys do?"

Leech answered with uncertainty. "Keys...unlock things?"

"And whatever this key unlocks, inside there's something valuable. So, we're setting out to find whatever this key unlocks!" Gibbs exclaimed.

Jack grinned and opened his mouth, yet he was interrupted by Ashley. "No, that's not it."

Mr. Gibbs face changed from happy to confused, and Jack glared at her. "Miss Ford, you seem to fathom what I shall say next, care to elaborate?"

"Most certainly!" She handed the cloth back to the Captain, then faced Joshamee Gibbs. "We don't have the key; we can't open whatever it is we don't have that it unlocks. So what purpose would be served in finding whatever need be unlocked, which we don't have, without first having found the key what unlocks it?" She finished her statement mockingly to Jack. "Is that what you were going to say, Captain?"

Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, "The exact words I had on me brain luv."

"So," Gibbs puzzled, "We're going after this key?"

Jack stared him down, "You're not making any sense at all. Any more questions?"

Marty asked, "So...do we have a heading?"

"Ah! A heading." Jack pulled out his compass from his pocket, "Set sail in a general..." The compass's arrow spun around and 'round, then stopped. Jack followed the arrow with his eyes and lifted his head. It seemed to be pointing to his right, directly at Ashley. She glimpsed over his shoulder to take a glance at the compass, but Jack snapped it shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He pointed the opposite way of the arrow and shouted, "That way direction!"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea..." Ashley frowned.

Gibbs mumbled, "Capt'n?"

"Come on, snap to and make sail, you know how this works." He shooed away the crew with the key drawing in his hand.

"Have you noticed lately," Marty held onto the railing, "the Captain seems to be acting a bit strange, er?" Ashley stood nearby, overhearing the conversation.

Mr. Gibbs looked dramatically out to sea, "Settin' sail without knowin' his own heading? Somethin's got Jack vexed. Mark my words, what bodes ill for Jack Sparrow bodes ill for us all."

Ashley nodded to what the men had to say, then ran off. "Jack." She sped till she was right on his feet. He ignored her. "Captain?" She sighed, "Captain Sparrow!"

"If you have a complaint, I am sure someone else would love to hear it." He reached the door to his cabin.

"Captain." She spoke firmly as he finally faced her. She tilted her head towards the ground, "Wherever we're headed may not be the best place to...head to."

"T'was you who said prior that you have faith in my navigational skills. Tell me, dearest Ashley, who is the Captain?"

"You are, but-"

Jack opened the door, "And who decides where our heading is?"

"You do, but you have to listen-"

"If you would like to become the Quartermaster, you're not well on your way to becoming it, Luv. Find some task to finish, I heard the deck needs to be scrubbed once more." Jack smirked, walked into his cabin, and shut the door. Ashley was outraged, she threw her fists down at her side, and stormed a few steps to the left and into her quarters.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

 _Slammed the door. In. My. Face. Unacceptable. I don't give a rat's ass if he's in one of his moods, he has no right to do that to me. Even after I tried helping! But nooo, he had to be a complete scoundrel and not even listen to a word I said. At least I can get away without doing a single chore since he's drunk most of the time._ I paced my room till I fell back onto my bed. Since I've started my new life here, everything has been flipped upside down. I went into this, thinking it was going to be amazing, but I was wrong. I mean, it could be worse, but it's not what I was expecting. This era was so unusual to me and it took me some time to get used to. No running water or electricity, no toilets, no good entertainment, and no super delicious food. On top of that, I missed my family. The scenery was gorgeous, although Jack was the best view by far. Sadly, he hasn't flirted with me much, only a few times out of all the days I've been here so far. _How many days have I been living here?_ I thought to myself as I pulled out my yellow Nokia cellphone from my boot. For the up-most strangest reason, all the other electronic devices that I brought here have died, while my Nokia cellphone remained at full charge at all times. I opened the calendar on the phone and counted. _Okay, today's date is June 13_ _th_ _, and I got here on April 20_ _th_ _I believe. So that's, 54 days? Wait...today's June 13_ _th_ _...that means tomorrow's my birthday. I'm going to be 17. I completely forgot! Do they even celebrate, let alone acknowledge birthday's in this time yet? If I can remember correctly, they were created by the Greeks in the early 1700's, so they should be a thing now, right? One way to find out I suppose. Alright, what happens next? Jack meets Bootstrap, then does he head to the island of cannibals? Or meet Tia Dalma? You'd think after seeing the movies so many times a girl could remember._ I shrugged, stood back up, and walked over to my suitcases that were beside the vanity. I pulled out my brown leather jacket and slid it over my white cotton blouse. I studied my figure in the mirror and frowned at my hair. Since I could not easily curl it, my brown and blonde locks became dull and straight. Luckily I did bring all of the makeup I owned so that was a bonus. I was a little worried about what if I ran out, but I remembered that I had a lot and that they did have some makeup products in this time. _Like the kohl that they use for eyeliner, I could borrow some from Jack if it came to it._ I chuckled and brushed my tangled hair.

Three loud knocks were heard at my door. "Yes?" I called to the intruder.

"Capt'n would like ye in his quarters, Miss Ashley." Mr. Gibbs released a yawn as he opened the door. I glanced outside and noticed how dark it was, it must be pretty late. _What does he want?_ I followed Mr. Gibbs out. He yawned once more, "Tell the Capt'n that if he needs me, I'll be in me hammock." Joshamee trudged off below deck.

"Will do." I mumbled. I took a deep breath in, puffed out, then knocked on Jack's door.

"Who goes there?" He grumbled.

"It's Ashley, you requested to see me?"

"You may enter."

I twisted the knob and entered. Rum bottles were sprawled everywhere. I looked at his desk in the center of the room and saw his eyes fixated on something. He held a metal pronged compass in his right hand, using it to measure some distance on the map. He tapped his compass that didn't point North with his left hand, seeming distressed.

I coughed and cleared my throat to catch his attention. His gaze moved from the map to the floor, to my boots, all the way up to my face. We held eye contact for a split of a second, till he looked back down at his work.

"…did you need me by any chance?" I puzzled.

"That's why yer here, isn't it? Unless you perhaps desired to get another glimpse of my captivating looks?" He glanced up at me and smirked.

 _About 20 minutes ago he was being rude to me and now he's flirting with me? What is up with him?_ "Besides your attempt of flattery, why did you really ask for my presence?"

He took a long sigh and set down his measuring compass. "I am having some…troubles."

I laughed lightly, paced towards him, and sat in a red velvet armchair that rested against the left side bulkhead. "You, having troubles? Seems so unlike you." I teased.

"I could manage them effortlessly if I so chose. Although I was being ever so considerate as to ask for your opinion and or advice." He propped his felt brown boots on the desk and moved his index finger and thumb over his scruffy mustache.

"Well how very thoughtful of you, it is rare that you are this friendly. What are these issues?"

"If I recall correctly, you have some sort of peculiarity, power, to foretell what will happen soon. How far into this immense future can you perceive?"

I thought hard for a few seconds before answering, "You'd be shocked. I can see, far enough. Why?"

"I am unsure where our next heading is, err, shall be. Would you care to tell me where we head to?" His eyes held a look of dismay, almost desperate.

I knew that changing huge events to the story could be treacherous, but maybe I could change some minor details without causing too much havoc, right? I sighed, "Oh, now you've chosen to listen to me, have you? I cannot help too much; I am only capable of giving small hints for assistance. An example would be," I glanced across the room, till I spotted his bottle on his desk. "Perhaps more rum could help you decide?"

"On the contrary, I have some rum left." He lifted his feet off the desk, picked up the bottle, and emptied the remnants into his mouth, which were only droplets. "Why is the rum always gone?" he asked himself and stood. He stumbled a bit as the ship rocked fairly. "Oh."

I laughed, "That's why."

He glared at me with his dark, enlivened eyes. He stood in front of my chair, his tall figure towering over mine. He outstretched his hand, offering to help me stand. "Have you been to the cellar down below in the bilge yet luv?"

I smiled seeing his hand, thinking how even though he was, well himself, he still could maintain a sense of formalities and become a gentleman when he saw fit. I placed my small, soft hand in his much larger, rough hand and stood. I looked down to his boots, seeing how similar they looked to mine. My view made its way up his masculine body, my head was about level with his chest. His cotton, beige shirt was ripped, creating a large V-neck. On the left side of his chest, I saw his two bullet wounds, I felt sorrow for that pain he went through some time ago. My wandering eyes finally met with his coal ones. I could strongly feel this instant connection, this spark, every single time my eyes stared into his. It was although it was, magic. I felt a bond, like if I were to never see him again, I'd lose my sanity, everything. I felt like, I not only wanted him, but I needed him. _What if he feels nothing? What if he sees me as another piece in his seduction game, nothing more?_ My heart sank as I released his hand and coughed lightly into my arm, averting his stare. "I'm afraid not, I haven't gotten the chance to yet. Don't forget your hat and coat."

"I never forget my affects" He spun on his heels and walked behind his desk to grab his hat. He placed it on his crown and motioned his hand for me to walk out of his cabin. I swayed my hips as I always did, attempting to catch his attention, and walked onto the deck after he opened the door. I waited patiently outside as I pulled the hood up over my head. _Can't get too wet or I'll change into a mermaid._ I reminded myself as I watched him slide his long brown coat over his arms and shut the door. He marched out into the rain and headed over to the stairs that led below deck.

Leech called to Jack from the helm, "Do we have a heading Captain?"

"Steady as she goes!" Jack waved his hand and walked down the steps, I right on his tail.

As we made it down to the berth, I grabbed a hold of a lantern that was hanging on a hook. We passed most of the crew, dreaming away in their hammocks.

I heard Cotton snore loudly and Jack nodded, "As you were gents." I giggled softly. We headed down another set of stairs, and the small amount of light was fading fast.

"Hold the lantern up higher luv, I can't see a bloody thing." He motioned his hand upwards. I held our source of light as high as I could. With the tiny bit of brightness coming from the wick, it was only enough to show us very few objects in our path. I could hear clucks from cages hanging on the ceiling and bleats coming from near my legs, knowing this was a part of a deleted scene in the second film.

All of a sudden, one of the hens made a loud crow. It about scared the living daylights out of Jack, as he pulled out and cocked his pistol, questioning, "What?!" The chicken softly clucked.

I emitted a kind sigh, "It's not going to answer you." I stepped around him and walked ahead on the path, petting a goat or two along the way.

"I knew that!" He called and placed his gun away. "Ladies." He called to the rest of the farm animals. "See, you're not the only female creature here." I heard Jack say behind me as I reached a door.

"Yes, I'll go communicate with the chickens and goats. From what I've just previously heard, it sounds like that is something you do in your spare time, or perhaps when you're drunk." I rolled my eyes.

Jack glared at me as he passed around me, pulling his set of keys out. "Do not. I like to spend my time sailing, plundering, and especially drinking. And I prefer another form of physical interaction with the human female creature." He moved his head back just enough so I could see his huge grin on his face from his sexual, suggestive innuendo. I scoffed, since I was blushing and I couldn't come up with a good reply. He jiggled one of the keys in the lock and turned the knob to the left. He swung the door open and stepped inside with curious eyes. He placed the keys on a hook that hung on a wooden frame. I continued to follow behind him, knowing who he was about to meet. We walked down a narrow path on the left, as Jack knocked on the barrels of alcohol. One of the barrels that he knocked on, something from inside knocked back twice!

"Bloody hell-what do you suppose is in there?" I was taken aback. Jack shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. I shook my head and caught up with him. He spied into the alcohol rack, and in one of the cubbies, he spotted some barnacles and other odd sea creatures.

"The lantern luv." He demanded. I handed it to him and he held it up to the rack. He gave it a funny look, then continued on with his search for more rum. "Ah!" he smiled, spotting a bottle closer to the floor. He pulled it out, but to his luck, it was filled with sand. He dumped it all on the ground, as a croaked voice warned,

"Time's run out Jack."

The sound startled him and he dropped the bottle. It shattered and the glass shards spread across the floor. His eyes were wide as he held up the lantern and stepped slowly to where he heard the man. I whispered into his ear, "Only an old friend. But his friendliness is absent." Jack shivered to what I had said and walked slower to the back of the bilge. Alas, we spied the wet sailor, sitting on a barrel.

"Bootstrap…Bill Turner?" Jack was perplexed.

Bootstrap held his head up, as roaches crawled across his face. We both dropped our jaw as water spilled out of his mouth when he spoke. "You look good Jack." _I know he does._ Jack did not respond, only held his jaw open and tilted his head to the side like a confused dog. "And who is this Jack? You have a lass now?" Bill Turner lightly smiled, then made strong eye contact with me. "…are you human?"

I nodded, "I'm Ashley and yes, I'm a human." _What made him want to ask that?_ "And no he's not my, I'm not his, we're not…yeah." I mumbled off.

Jack stood up straight and thought, "Is this a dream?"

"No."

"I thought not. If it were there'd be rum."

Bootstrap held the bottle in his hand up to Jack, and he twisted it out of his grip. "You've got the Pearl back I see."

"I had some help retrieving the Pearl by the way," Jack side glanced at me then pointed to Bootstrap, "Your son."

"…William? He ended up a pirate after all."

"A good man though none the less," I assured him.

Jack glared at me before asking, "And to what do we owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?"

"He sent me." Jack arched his eyebrow at Bootstrap's answer, clearly not understanding who he was speaking of. "Davy Jones."

"Ah…so it's you, then." He sat down on a barrel beside him, "He shanghaied you into service, ay?"

"I chose it. I'm sorry for the part I played in the mutiny against you, Jack." Bootstrap snatched the small crab that crawled near his hand. "Stood up for ya. Everything went wrong after that." He shoved the crab in his mouth and chomped it down. Jack stuck his tongue out in disgust, and I couldn't help but do the same.

Bootstrap Bill continued, "They strapped me to a cannon, I ended up on the bottom of the ocean. The weight of the water crushing down on me." Jack took a swig from the bottle then handed it to me, this was the first time he's done this! _He's sharing his rum with me! He must like me at least a little bit!_ I smiled and took a sip from the bottle. The strong alcohol burned my throat as it went down, I handed it back to him.

"Unable to move, unable to die Jack. I thought that even the tiniest hope of escaping this fate, I would take it. I would trade anythin' for it." Jack handed the bottle back to Bootstrap, his eyes watered a bit.

Jack stood up and walked past me, I again followed behind. "It's funny what a man will do to forestall his final judgment."

Bootstrap snuck around a wooden pole and faced Jack, very close to his personal space. "You made a deal with him too, Jack. He raised the Pearl from the depths for you. 13 years you've been her captain."

"Technically,-" Jack stepped backward, bumping into me.

"Jack…won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you as well. One soul bound to the crew 100 years upon his ship."

"Yes but the Flying Dutchman already has a captain, so there's really-"

Bootstrap raised his voice, "Then it's the locker for you! Jones's terrible Leviathan will find you and drag the Pearl back to the depths and you along with it."

I chimed in, "And we're not going to allow that to happen! I assure you, Jack is-"

Bootstrap glowered at me, "Jack must now repay Jones, nothing he can do to abstain it."

"…any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?" Jack timidly asked.

Will's father shook his head a took a step back. "I've already told ya Jack, your time is up." He lifted Jack's wrist and pressed into his palm. He freed his hold and stomped towards the back of the cellar, where we found him. "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger, to the man what bears the black spot."

Jack's emotions changed like the weather, as he slowly lifted his shaking hand to the light. I stared at it, seeing the ominous black spot on his palm. I saw his gaze move up from his hand, and we both were appalled. Bootstrap Bill Turner, had disappeared.

I placed my hands on Jack's shoulder, knowing too well what he was about to do. "Captain, please try to remain-"

Jack held his fist high in the air and made a run to the helm, shouting. "ON DECK, ALL HANDS! MAKE FAST THE BUNT GASKET! ON DECK SCURRY!"

"Calm. Great, just, perfect. Men never do listen, do they? Only to what they want to hear." I spoke to myself, hearing screaming calls from Jack, as I gradually made my way out of the dark bilge alone.

* * *

As I made it back on deck, I saw Jack run behind the mast, tying a cloth scarf around his hand. Mr. Gibbs ran after him, as did I.

"Do we have a heading?" Joshamee questioned with concern, I stood just behind him.

Jack jumped, "Ahh! Run! Land." He ducked back down again and waddled over the other side of the mast. He slowly lifted his head and was frightened again. "Ahh!"

"Ah!" He scared Mr. Gibbs, "Which port?"

"I didn't say port! I said land, any land! AH!" Barbossa's monkey swung on a rope and stole his hat right off his head. The monkey landed on the rope ladder and screeched, Jack hissed back. The mischievous Capuchin gracefully tossed the brown weathered tricorn into the sea.

Joshamee and the remainder of the crew ran to the rail. "Jack's hat! Bring her about!"

I jogged over to the railing, gripped onto it and placed my right leg over, "I'll jump in and retrieve it!"

"NO!" Jack rushed over to me and tugged on my arm. I pulled my leg back over and faced him. _He's most likely thinking that the Kraken is in the waters nearby and he doesn't want me eaten alive. Awww._

"But I can easily-" I knew I was a half mermaid now, so the task was effortless.

"We must leave it!" Jack interrupted me and ordered. The crew fell silent, gaping at what he just said, for they knew how much he adored his hat. "Run." He let go of my forearm and sprinted to the helm.

"Back to yer stations, the lot of ya!" I heard Mr. Gibbs order as I searched behind the ladder, seeing Jack standing still against the bulkhead on the outside of his cabin.

"Captain?"

"Shhh!" He shushed me.

Mr. Gibbs stood beside me, "For the love of mother and child Jack, what's coming after us?"

He gazed into his first mate's eyes with fear, then stared to the overhead. "Nothing."

Joshamee Gibbs shook his head, knowing quite well that he wasn't going to tell us, so he walked off to join the crew in their tasks.

"Captain, please." I stayed and took a step closer. "There's no need to fear, the beastie isn't nearby yet."

"…yet?" He made eye contact, his pupils dilated.

"I'm positive, you won't meet its acquaintance soon."

He peered at the ground for a moment, then made his way towards his cabin. He opened his door and took a step in the room.

I clasped onto his sleeve, "No, Captain please, you must listen to me, I'm only trying to-"

He roughly pulled his bicep away and inquired frankly. "Tell me this luv, if you can only, as you say, give small pieces of advice, then how are you ever so capable enough as to assist and save me from some regrettable fate? If you knew who we were going to meet in the bilge, you did not tell who before the encounter. Do us a favor, and keep to yourself." His scowl was humorless and his remark was vicious. With a loud thud, he slammed the wooden door in my face...again.  
 _This is going to be a looonnggg day._ I yawned and returned to my room.


	2. Isla De Pelegostos

Isla De Pelegostos

(Narrative's POV)

* * *

The blazing sun shined luminously over the tall peaks on the vast island. This small fragment of land was known for its trading. Shrimpers and merchants alike sailed far and wide to merely get a taste of their delectable long pork. What all these traders didn't know, was that the island was inhabited by a tribe that lived a cannibalistic life. Marching down below in the foothills, underneath palm trees on a winding path, was Captain Jack Sparrow and his crew. Ashley was in the very back, wanting to ask him a question.

"Captain." She spoke, no one listening to her. She sighed now and waved her hands. "Captain! Ugh!" She snuck and sped her way past every man to arrive at Jack, who was glancing at a map as he hiked. "Captain."

"Yes, what is it?" He didn't look up from his wide piece of paper.

"I know you may not take my advice, but I advise we alter course, you see this island isn't the safest of sorts. I also acknowledge the fact that we must stay on land, but anywhere other than here would be-"

He shoved his map into his pocket and looked to his left to see her. He interrupted, "Bloody hell woman, I thought I told ye to hush! Why do you relentlessly suggest we should not be here?"

"Because we shouldn't! Its population, the people that live here, they're insane! I am trying to save us all from our prospect of danger!"

"And how did you discover that out? I can assure you luv, these deranged citizens aren't harmful. Now, will you please shut it, I have my obligations to attend to." He shooed her away with one hand and withdrew his map with the other.

Ashley strolled at his side and kept a watchful eye on the environment. Goosebumps appeared on her forearms, she rubbed them over the cotton of her close-fitting blouse. She couldn't help but feel as if someone was spying on her every move. _I know they're here, but where?_ She thought to herself. Boredom got the best of her, as she began to softly sing. **"What will we do with a drunken sailor, what will we do with a drunken sailor, what will we do with a drunken sailor early in the mornin'."**

"Miss Ford," Jack interjected.

"…yes Captain?" Ashley feared he was about to furiously command her to stop, but instead he asked for something completely different.

"Sing louder if you will."

"But…what about the…alright." She didn't want to irritate him anymore, so she did as she was told. **"Way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises, way hey and up she rises early in the mornin'!"** She sang her shanty proudly as the crew joined in. They continued with the song, and gradually a smile grew on Jack's face. Since Ashley's time aboard the Pearl, she would sing many songs as she finished tasks that she chose to be responsible for. The crew enjoyed her tunes so much, that they would listen to her in secrecy so that they too could sing along. Every sailor, merchant, pirate alike knew that a shanty was the best way to past time. But Jack, he adored a good melody more than most pirates. Back when he was stranded on an island with her and some old friends, he asked her to teach him the lyrics of a few songs to him. Alas, that was a while ago, and she did not teach him a song since, for the Captain was too occupied and focused on the issues at hand. And truly, he was a bit hesitant to ask her to teach him a new one. So, this sea shanty that she sang splendidly, overjoyed him and made his worries dissipate for a short time.

As the song came to an end, the Captain noticed that they have arrived at a rickety bridge. On that bridge was a handful of colorfully painted, caramel skinned inhabitants. The crew grew silent, glancing all around them, noticing how many tribe members were surrounding them.

"Captain, I don't mean to distress you, but now what shall we do?" Ashley questioned into Jack's ear.

"Uhh…" His eyes widened as he thought. He took a step forward to face a group of the Cannibal warriors that were staring at Jack and the rest of the crew. "I am chief. Maliki liki."

The whole tribe that surrounded the crew cheered and shouted "Maliki liki!" Suddenly, the natives seized the entire crew except for Jack, and the rest all screamed in fear.

One member gripped onto Ashley's arms and she shrieked, "Hey! Let me go!" The cannibal didn't listen and kept pulling her. She urged, "I am a goddess!" The man almost immediately released her. "Rah rah rah fi fi bugo!" She commanded in their language called Umshoko. The cannibal obeyed and shoved her in the same direction as Jack. They ushered them both across the bridge. The remainder of the tribe took hostage of the crew and dragged them away from the overpass.

* * *

Jack's jaw dropped and was in complete shock as they walked across the wooden passage unwillingly. "How did you-how did-" He stuttered.

Ashley harshly insisted, "Perhaps believe me next time when I give some important knowledge, hm?"

"I meant the language luv, how did you come by to learn that?"

"Oh, um, that's a little more difficult to explain. Possibly I'll tell you later, if we live past this. How did you learn their language?"

"I've docked here sometime before, also escaped, was NOT simple. And you're a goddess, you say? Are you by chance my goddess? Since, of course, I am their god trapped in human form." He smirked at her.

She hid her reddened face in her sleeve as they walked along. "Very funny, I said that in hopes that I could flee the bone-made prison the rest of the crew was headed for. I'm shocked they genuinely believed it."

* * *

It was noon or so, and the sun beamed down on the small village that was atop of the tall mountains. The pair was escorted into the town; man-made huts were implanted about. Drums boomed and pounded to a rhythm, at a steady pace. As they approached the center of the village, the warriors directed them to their mighty thrones, right in front of the enormous fire pit. These considerable chairs were decorated with skulls, which was quite frightening to Ashley as they sat down.

"We're going to have to attempt another miraculous escape Captain, I'd prefer not to be eaten alive." She leaned over, whispered to him as her arms twitched from anxiety.

"You can foretell what happens, do we not escape?" Jack sat tall, not showing any fear through his expression.

"You do, but I do not know my own future. It worries me deeply."

"Every man dreads for what shall come next, you cannot fear the unknown. For these savages to consider you're a goddess, you must act like a goddess. They can sense dismay luv, don't fret." His vision stayed put, but he shifted his right hand and let it rest atop of Ashley's. This made her extremely pleased, as it showed a more caring side of his psyche. However, he returned his hand to his own armrest as four or so women from the tribe faced them. They held handmade bowls filled with natural paint, the colors were exceptionally vivid. Two girls began drawing eyeballs on Jack's cheeks and eyelids, while the other two girls painted blue, tear-like droplet shapes on Ashley's visage. A few more cannibals fronted the pair, one man placed a unique headpiece over the believed God's bandanna, as another arranged a straw and flower woven tiara on the goddess's head. Lastly, a chubby male handed Jack some sort of staff, it was trimmed with black and beige feathers. Just then, a line of tribe members advanced towards the thrones, two of which were carrying a bamboo pole with a man tied onto it.

"Kali kali ten dah dah!" The chubby warrior announced to their new chiefs.

Jack and Ashley eyed the newcomer, although Ashley already knew who it was.

The blacksmith awoke, realizing who he was beholding. "…Jack? Jack Sparrow!…Ashlyn! I can honestly say I'm glad to see you both!"

Ashley lightly smiled to him, as Jack rose and said nothing. He waltzed over to William and poked him twice.

"Jack, it's me! Will Turner! Tell him it's me, Ashlyn!" Will was baffled.

"Pah se ko?" Jack asked the tubby cannibal.

"Teen dada, eeseetis." A warrior with a skull painted face confirmed. The rest of the tribe shouted, "Eeseetis." in agreement.

Will struggled from his bonds, "Tell them to let me down!"

"Kele lam. Nom piki piki, nom minsi winsi." Jack snuck up underneath Will and mimicked scissors. "Lam seisei, eunichi. Snip snip."

The Pelegostos nodded and cooed "Ahh, eunichi."

The Chief paced about as Will pleaded, "Jack, the compass, that's all I need. Elizabeth is in danger. We were arrested for trying to help you. She faces the gallows!"

Jack thought for a moment and glanced at Ashley. Her eyes held a look of consternation, seeking for him to give some sympathy for Will. Jack paced back to the cannibal, "Seiserom shup shup sha smame mame shuku, savvy? Maliki liki." He batted his hands away.

"MALIKI LIKI!" The tribe cheered jubilantly.

Before they carried off Will, Jack hissed, "Save us!"

"Jack what did you tell them? No! What about Elizabeth? Ashlyn! JAAACCKKK!" William screeched as the cannibals took him away to the rest of the crew. Jack made his way back to his throne beside Ashley and sat down comfortably.

"Poor Will." She sighed.

Jack scoffed in return, "Poor whelp? We're worse off than him luv."

"We are, but-" She stopped abruptly as two women arranged a necklace of cooked toes around Jack's neck.

"Thank you." He sharply thanked them.

"Ewwww, that is revolting. Why would they do such a thing?" Ashley stuck out her tongue as Jack bit on one of the toenails and spit it out.

"The taste is one that they are exceedingly fond of. Also, humans are more feasible to come by. They must've eaten every animal on this spit of land erstwhile." Jack answered before signaling a nearby warrior over to him. "I've noticed that you've got loads of women everywhere, but very few children, why is that? Are the little ones a bit more tasty?" The man did not respond. He glared at the now frowning Jack and moved back to his place.

Ashley giggled, "It could be because they don't engage in…procreation." She muttered the last word.

"I personally prefer to fornicate, perchance you do as well lass?" Jack seductively grinned to her, as she buried her face into her arm.

"I…I'm not sure that is, um, proper of you to talk of Captain." She was determined not to blush.

"Ah but if you were sincere with thyself, you desire that I do talk of such, you enjoy the subject and activity, yet you strive to convince you and others...otherwise."

"Do not! You seem so certain that that's true, but I can assure you, it's not. As much as you hope it to be."

"No need for hope, since I know you know that it's all accurate. One day Darlin', you'll act on your selfish impulses."

"In your dreams Captain Sparrow." Ashley mimicked his two-fingered gesture that went from the forehead down. One man who was painted in detail as a skeleton, danced about gleefully as the drums banged louder. As the cannibals finished building the pyre for both the Chief and his Chiefess, he tried to buy more time.

"Oh! No no! Oi! No no! More wood! Big fire, big fire! I am chief, want big fire! C'mon then." He ran towards them and motioned his arms for the term "big".

He then shooed the warriors behind their thrones, "Oi, Maboogey snickle snickle. Toute suite. C'mon. More wood!" Jack smiled at the pile of logs, then spun to face Ashley, but she wasn't there.

"Psst! Here's our chance Chief." She quietly called from the front of the bridge. Jack nodded and sped past her, grabbing her wrist in the process. The pair ran over the unsteady crossing and into a small opening. Jack paced over to the edge of the cliff, but Ashley pulled him back as rocks tumbled down below. He spotted a bamboo pole on the ground and lifted it up.

"No, we're not going to be using that quite yet. We must hurry! They'll catch up to us soon!" He dropped the stick as she pulled him into a storage hut nearby. As they entered, they spied around the room. Jack hauled a bundled rope onto his shoulder, as Ashley examined a can of paprika. "Interesting, it must've come from a passing ship that offered a trade." She wondered as Jack snatched it from her and eyed the bottom.

"And not just from anyone luv, the East India Trading Company."

"Beckett." Ashley glared at the logo.

"What?" Jack inquired as they walked out of the hut, still holding the spice. As they exited, the twosome bumped into the whole tribe, who watched them with hunger on their minds.

"Oh bugger." Jack dropped the rope and with a flourish, he uncapped the can and sprinkled some onto his armpits. "A lil' seasoning, eh?" He threw some onto Ashley's clothing and smelled her faintly. She forced a smile, attempting to convince the cannibals.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

"Well done." Jack mocked from his bonds. Some men added more Kindle underneath him.

I rolled my eyes to his response. I had been placed in a medium sized cauldron to the left of him, my hands tied together. The pot was sitting on a fire pit, prepared to be lit. _Some birthday Ashley._

"Ay, lass." Jack pestered.

"Yes, how may I help you?" I was frustrated, for I tried and tried not to get us into this situation, but here we are.

"You did say we get out of this mess, right?" His eyes begged for the answer, he was frightened.

"Yes, yes we do. Can you please no longer be rude to me? It is my birthday after all. And all you've done is shut me down when all I've been trying to do is aid in on your decisions so we stay alive. Let me help, then none of these complications will happen."

Jack first nodded to what I said, then paused, "...what t'is a birthday?"

"Aii, fai fai!" A warrior then announced that he was holding the lit torch. "AII FAI FAI!" The tribe cheered as he lowered the torch to the pit below Jack, as another man held a pot of water, about to pour it into the cauldron I sat in. _Oh no, no no no, I can't get too wet or else I'll transform!_ I thought then frowned to Jack, and he was uneasy as I was. But just in the nick of time, a shorter and much younger cannibal came running up to us. "La esta so, la pelesa so! Eva kaka seisei!" The entire tribe froze in confusion and stared at Jack, waiting for his response.

"Well go on, go get them! Pelalla."

"PELALLA!" They all screeched and sprinted down to the hills. The man that was holding the water let it fall. The warrior that was holding the torch dropped it next to the Kindle, and it was close enough to catch aflame.

"Uh no no! Oi! No no! Not good." Jack blew at the sparks.

"No don't do that! That's only going to make it-" Some logs of wood caught fire. "Grow. Nice going." I pitied him, stood up, and leaped out of the black cauldron. I paced over to Jack's side and started lifting the pole with both hands. He was heavy, but I managed to lift it off the stand. I wasn't able to hold his whole weight, so he fell onto the dirt, luckily not in the fire.

"Oops, I apologize. I'd like to help untie your bonds, but I'm a little stuck as well." I shook my hands that were still bound together.

"It's alright luv, I shall just-" He kicked his feet, and the lower rope around his legs broke loose. "Ah yes, that will have to do. Mind assisting me to stand?" He glanced up at me helplessly, the bamboo pole still attached to him.

I grinned, "I suppose so. Here, move onto your knees and I'll pull you up by your hands." He rolled over and onto his knees as I commanded, and I held both his hands and pulled him up. He couldn't stand straight, but at least he was up and moving. "C'mon let's go back across the bridge!" I pointed as we raced over the passage. As we approached the same hut from earlier, Jack tugged at the ropes around his chest. He made these grunting noises and I dumbly smiled at him. I moved my glance from Jack, to this young boy standing in front of us, holding a knife and a fork.

"Captain, look." I paused. Jack slowly looked up to the boy, scampered over to him, and stole his butter-knife. The kid ran off as Jack used the dull blade to cut the ropes.

"Stole from a child, such a criminal." I teased him.

"Do you have a better method to remove our bonds?"

I opened my mouth to answer, but these two unpleasant women that were holding bowls of fruit caught me off guard. Jack paused mid-slice, began screaming for no reason, charged at them and ran into a pile of coconuts. I stood next to the women with wide eyes watching Jack, hoping they wouldn't do anything to me. Apparently, a single coconut was pierced by the pole on Jack's back. He swiftly spun around and sent the coconut flying towards the cannibal to my right. To her luck, she caught it, but milk splattered all over her face, she did not seem so happy about it. She dropped the coconut, yelled in anger, and both women began flinging fruit at Jack.

I marched over in front of him, and the girls held still. "I command you to stop at once, I am chief goddess!" _I think that may have worked again!_ I smiled briefly, till the girls shrugged and commenced their throwing of mangoes and other assorted fruits. One hit me in the gut, and I hunched over, groaning.

"Nice going dearie." Jack mocked me as he ducked from the oncoming fruit.

Several minutes later, fruit was all over the place, including the ones that ended up strung onto both ends of Jack's bamboo stick.

Pissed, he ordered, "STOP ITTT!" The gals frowned and held the fruit, not moving. Jack howled once again and ran over to the cliff side.

"Jack no!" I stretched out my hand. I didn't have any idea yet of how we should get to the Pearl, but I knew the way Jack did in the film was not the safest of ways. And I now realized that was our only way out at this point. The front edge of the pole on his back lowered to the ground and lodged between two boulders. This sent Jack's body up and outward, he flipped in the air. I held my breath as I watched him land. His feet touched down on the other edge of the ridge, and I saw him smile with relief. Unfortunately, he could not stay put, as the fruit slid down and unbalanced him. He stumbled backward and fell, descending to rock bottom, screaming frightfully.

"JACK!" I shrieked. _What do I do? What do I do? Perhaps there's another way I can make it down! Or…_ I paced back and forth, then observed that it was awfully quiet. I turned around, but I was too late. One of the cannibals hurled a watermelon at me and hit me right on the side of my head. I lost consciousness as I sensed myself tumble down to my doom.

* * *

Light bled through my eyelids as I awoke. I heard odd sounds from underneath me. I sat up and without delay rested my hand on my forehead, I had a lousy migraine.

"...I'm alive?! Yes! I can't believe it! What broke my fall?" I spoke without the British accent I've been using ever since I got here. I opened my eyes wide, spying the new environment. I saw a pole sticking out of the green, tall grass and fruit surrounding me.

"Me." Jack groaned, sounding to be in pain.

I shifted my weight around and faced him, my body still lied on his. "Jack! Are you alright?" I gently rubbed his cheek. I quickly distinguished what I was doing must've seemed odd to him, so I stopped and spoke again with the fancy British tone. "I mean Captain, I'm so sorry. I also apologize that I fell on you." I blushed and pulled pieces of my hair behind my ear.

"No need to beg pardon luv. I tend to forget where you are from, why do you not use your original accent? Also, I have not a problem with this circumstance, a bonnie lass atop of me, however, I do prefer not to hurt." He moaned once more and I leaped up.

"Um, frankly I forget that I _told_ you where I'm from, so to belong better, I try to talk like everyone else here, by using the accent and aged vocabulary." I frowned, "Damn, I still have these cursed bonds around my fists."

He surely stood and fixed his clothing. "We'll get that bloody rope off before you know it, now where to?"

"Well, uh, this is the part where we make our grand-" A spear shot just past my face. I slowly rotated my head, and I saw the whole cannibal tribe was running at us from the jungle. "Escape, right about-" With terror, I looked back to Jack, but he was already on the move.

"NOW!" He screamed as I sped off after him. I ran as fast as my little legs could carry me, and I caught up to Jack. We were making our way out of the tree's and onto the beach. We rounded the corner of a large hill, and there sat The Pearl, waiting for us along with what was left of its crew.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

"Make ready to sail boys!" Mr. Gibbs ordered out.

Will then snapped, "What about Jack and Ashlyn? I won't leave without them!"

"OI!" "HEY!" They heard a man and a woman's voice call out. They all glimpsed to the shore, and saw Jack and Ashley racing, with the cannibals chasing shortly behind.

"…time to go!" Will whined as the crew rapidly boarded the ship.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

A loud thumping, similar to the sound of a herd of elephants, was all I could hear. I couldn't tell if the noise was the hundreds of cannibals sprinting behind me, or my heartbeat, working overtime. Jack was a few steps behind me, screeching. I watched him look back and he yelled louder, noticing how close they were to catching us. As we got closer and closer to the ship, I was growing very tired, I'm sure Jack was too. As we ran, we heard a dog barking.

"Good doggie!" Jack told the mutt as we passed it.

I saddened, for I had a strong love for animals and I had my own dog back home. "We can't just leave him!"

"Risk yer life runnin' back to save the mangy cur then!" Jack called over his shoulder as he sprinted ahead.

I shook my head and sped up to him. Using my last spurt of energy, I dashed around Jack proudly. _Oh no, not water again._ I worried, we finally arrived at the ship as it started to depart. I jeopardized transforming into a mermaid, and I took large steps into the shallow salt water. Once my skin made contact, I felt an odd sensation, as if the ocean was coaxing me further, pulling me in. I knew I had to resist it and make it on the dry boat as quickly as possible. Every passing second was terrifying as I moved swiftly through the waves. Jack leaped passed me and onto the rope ladder. I was a few measures behind, still treading deeper into the water. At this point, I found myself screaming, almost in tears. I gave up and stood there, staring down, waiting for my transformation. Abruptly, I felt a strong arm around my waist, hoisting me up.

"Alas, my children, this is the day you shall always remember as the day that you almost-" Jack held me in one arm, holding onto the ladder with the other. I hastily moved behind him just in time, and a huge wave splashed him from head to toe.

"Captain Jack Sparrow!" I finished for him, waving both my tied-together hands at the tribe as they sobbed.

"Oi, I was going to say that." He glanced at me. "What was all that fuss over?"

"Nothing." I gave a false grin and quickly pulled away, he withdrew his arm, and I climbed on board.


	3. Her

Her

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

"Let's put some distance between us and this island and head out to open sea." Joshamee Gibbs suggested to Captain Jack as he stumbled on board. Pintel and Ragetti then rushed over and placed Jack's brown trench coat over his shoulders and they handed him a sword and a new pistol.

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, but only as so far as we keep to the shallows as much as possible." He ordered.

Ashley overheard the conversation as she leaned against the handrail, standing on the port side of the ship, just behind Jack. _How come I didn't transform when I was in the water?_ She questioned herself in her head.

Gibbs then advised, "Now that seems a bit contradictory, Captain."

"I have every faith in your reconciliatory navigational skills, Master Gibbs. Now, where is that monkey? I want to shoot something!" Jack flustered as the Capuchin screeched and dropped Ragetti's wooden eye from the rope ladder above. Jack pulled out the pistol that he placed in his belt and cocked it.

"Jack." Will approached him.

"Ah?" The corner of Jack's eyes crinkled as he placed his gun away.

"I need-" Will paused and tilted his head to look behind the Captain. "Ashlyn!" Will waltzed over to her.

"Hello Will!" She smiled kindly, "How are you? I hope what happened earlier on the island didn't bring you any pain."

"I'm quite well, no injuries, thank you. What are you doing here if I may ask? Elizabeth has been searching for you!"

"Has she now? Well, I've decided to-" She was interrupted by Jack.

"William, a more important question is why are YOU here?" He snapped at him, seeming almost envious, agitated of their conversation.

"Elizabeth is in danger."

Jack walked up the stairs to the helm. "Have you considered keeping a more watchful eye on her, maybe just lock her up somewhere?"

"That's nearly what he does with me. Also if you don't mind, I'd like help having this infernal rope removed." Ashley followed along with Will, she glared at Jack and shook her still tied together hands.

Will looked at her with concern, then stated to Jack, "Elizabeth is locked up in a prison, bound to hang for helping you."

Jack gazed back at Ashley and pulled out his cutlass from its holster. He faced her, and with his left hand, he held onto her forearm, and with his other hand, he carefully sliced the rope that bound her fists. "I do not lock you up, although that might be my next course of action." His stare held the same amount of fury as Ashley's did.

"That seems irrational, what did Ashlyn do?" Will objected.

She stretched out her fingers and arms, as the cut rope fell from her wrists to the deck. "Thank you, and I assume you are joking about throwing me into a cell because I am innocent, I've done nothing wrong."

"Yet." Jack eyed her one more time and continued to walk on, addressing Will. "There comes a time when one must take responsibility for one's mistakes."

Just as Jack spun around, Will stole a sword from a nearby crew member and placed the blade close to his neck.

"I need that compass of yours, Jack, I must trade it for her freedom."

Ashley watched them closely from the stairs.

"So," He lifted the blade and set it on his other shoulder. "You get the compass, you rescue your bonny lass yet again," They both switched positions, "but where's my profit?"

"I will deliver to you the Letters of Marque. You will be granted a full pardon, commissioned as a privateer in service to England." Will flipped the blade of the sword the other way.

"Accepting those things is what you want me to do for you. Agreed. But what will you do for me?"

"…anything."

Jack grinned to his answer, lifted the cutlass to his other side, and called to the man at the wheel. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Capt'n?"

Jack muttered in his ear, "We have a need to travel upriver."

Mr. Gibbs eyes widened, "By need, do you mean uh, trifling need, a fleeting as in, say, a passing fancy?"

"No, a resolute and unyielding need." Jack stepped up to a small table in front of the wheel.

"What we need to do is make sail for Port Royal with all haste!" Will ordered.

"William… I shall trade you the compass if you will help me…find this." He pulled out the Selcouth yet mystifying drawing of the key.

Will pointed at it. "…you want me to find this?"

"No. You want you to find this. Because the finding of this finds you incapacitorially finding and or locating in your discovering the detecting of a way to save your dolly belle ol' whats-her-face. Savvy?" His lips curled up into a sly grin as paint smeared down his face like a sad clown.

"This, is going to save Elizabeth?" Will scowled and shook the cloth.

"…how much do you know about Davy Jones?" he mumbled the name.

"Not much."

"Yeah, it's going to save Elizabeth."

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

The river flowed calmly as our two longboats sailed down the bayou. I sat across from Will in the back of the second dingy, while Jack sat tall at the bow of the boat in front, leading the way. While we drifted in silence, I spotted shacks and people eying us from them. One boy was perched on a wide tree stump, we rowed smoothly past him when William commenced his searching for answers.

"What is it that has Jack spooked?"

"Jack has run afoul of none other than Davy Jones himself. Thinks he's only safe on dry land. If he goes out to open water, he'll be taken." Joshamee Gibbs spoke from beside him.

"Taken?"

"Aye."

"…taken?"

"Aye!"

"By Davy Jones? How does he cause Jack to be afraid of the open ocean?"

"Well I'll tell ya if you believe such things, there's a beast that does the bidding of Davy Jones. A fearsome creature with giant tentacles that'll suction your face clean off and drag an entire ship down to the crushin' darkness…The Kraken." The air was deathly still, all eyes were on Mr. Gibbs, each person's face expressed fear. "They say the stench of its breath is…" he shuddered violently. "Imagine, the last thing you know on God's green earth is the roar of the Kraken and the reeking odor of a thousand rotting corpses…if you believe such things."

"I don't want to believe such a thing exists." I cowered a little, I saw Pintel and Ragetti do the same.

"Never thought Jack the type to be afraid of dying." Will pondered.

"Aye, but with Jones, it ain't about the dying. It's about the punishment. Think about the worst fate you can conjure for yourself, stretching on and on forever. Well, that's what awaits you in Davy Jones' Locker."

"And the key will spare him that?"

Gibbs hesitated, "Now that's the very question Jack wants answered. Bad enough even to go visit… her."

"…her?" Will raised an eyebrow.

Gibbs nodded, "Aye."

"She's not so bad." I crooned. "She's quite mysterious, intelligent, yet deceiving. She's not exactly what meets the eye."

"And what do you know about her?" Will faced me.

"Only a little," I lied. "I've met her once, and I'm certain she will give us the answers that our Captain wants."

* * *

Night time had fallen, fog arose and rested on the water's surface. Our little trip took us about a half hour to reach the gypsy's hut. Fireflies pranced about and around the foliage, this was my very first time seeing one in person. My sight was glued to the bright little insects.

Jack stood from his long boat and up onto the landing. "No worries, mates. Tia Dalma and I go way back, thick as thieves. Nigh inseparable we are. Were. Have been…before"

 _Please don't remind me._ I rolled my eyes and walked onto the land, Will helping me out of the dinghy.

"I'll watch yer back," Gibbs reassured.

"It's me front I'm worried about," Jack muttered as he stepped up the ladder to the entrance of the shack.

… _should I say something? I'm sure he'll love it._ I gulped and climbed up behind him and whispered, "I can watch out for that if you'd like." _That's the opposite of hard-to-get. Idiot._

"Mind the boat." I heard the men behind me order one another.

Jack did apparently appreciate what I said, he rotated his head to me as he reached the door. "Offering yourself to me, are we luv? I knew you'd come to it eventually." He seductively grinned as he pushed the door open and strolled into the entryway.

Sitting at a table in the center of the room, examining a few seashells, was Tia Dalma. Her murky colored eyes focused on Jack, a smile spread across her jaw. "Jaaack Sparrrrow!" She croaked with a breathy tone.

"Tia Dalma!" Jack now pridefully waltzed over to her, spying a bottle hanging from the ceiling along the way. Actually, there were over a dozen long-necked bottles dangling from the roof. As I stood in the doorway, I let Will pass in front of me. _I really have no need to take part of this scene_ _._ Out of anxious habit, I ducked behind the door and peeped my head out a little to get a better view, without stepping into the conversation.

"I always knowed de wind was going to blow you back to me one day." Tia got up and met his acquaintance. Suddenly, her vision moved from Jack to Will, she now pointed to him. "You. You have a touch a' destiny about you. William. Turner."

Will's eyes narrowed with doubt. "You know me?"

Tia leaned in ever so slightly, "You want to know me?"

Seeming resentful, Jack intervened between them. "There'll be no knowing here, we've come for help and we're not leaving without it. I thought I knew you." _Why must he keep breaking my heart like this?_

"Not as well as I had hoped, now, where is she?" Tia glared at Jack, not sounding happy. _Who is she looking for?_

"Who?" Jack gazed around the room. I immediately jerked my head back from their view.

"She who is sea-maid yet on land. Who not long ago has joined your voyage, she is among us, yes? Where is she?" I heard footsteps nearby. _How did she find out?!_

"Not quite sure who this woman is." Jack was oblivious.

Unexpectedly, Tia Dalma scared me as she walked out the entrance and faced me. "Ah, Miss Ashey Ford." She softly grabbed hold of my wrist and placed my arm linked with hers. As she led me back into her home, I felt everyone's attention to me.

Jack stared at me with a confused expression. "Her? What is so significant about her? She's not a...whatever you called her!" _Wow, he has not taken an interest in me lately. Why am I here again?_ I frowned and I noticed Tia give Jack a death stare.

"She is important, as much as the reason you are here. Come." Tia nodded to the table, I took a seat.

"Come." Jack motioned for Will to sit across from me.

"What service may I do ya?" Tia caressed Will's face as he sat. She scowled at Jack, "You know I demand payment."

"I brought payment!" He whistled and gestured for Pintel to bring in his form of payment. "Look!" He unveiled the cage to reveal what was inside, then held it at arm's length away. He lifted his pistol from his holster, pulled the trigger, and shot the capuchin. "An undead monkey! Top that!" The monkey screeched and he lowered the cage onto the table. Tia opened the door to the crate and the pet scattered out.

"No!" Gibbs winced. "You've no idea how long it took us to catch that."

Tia Dalma moved the now empty enclosure to the floor. "The payment is fair."

"We're looking for this." Will unraveled the cloth drawing. "And what it goes to."

Tia's facial expression completely changed. Her face went blank as her eyes were glossy. After she gaped at the ink key, she questioned the Captain. "The compass you bartered from me, it cannot lead you to dis?"

Jack lifted a feathered hat off from her desk. He looked forlorn, "…maybe, why?"

She sat down in the chair in between Will and me. She grinned and started to tease him. "Aahhhh. Jack Sparrow does not know what he wants!" She chuckled, I did as well. He looked at Tia briefly then tensed up, almost embarrassed. "Or, do you know, but are loath to claim it as your own? Both of dese tings that you seek, you are undecided and hesitant to take for yourself." I felt her place her hand on top of mine. I glanced at her hand, up at Jack. He stared at me intently, I wondered what could be going through his head. I found myself heating up, my hands getting clammy, my breathing unnaturally speed up a bit. He then turned away. Tia removed her hand and relaxed in her armchair. "Your key go to a chest. And it is what lay inside the chest you seek. Don't it?"

"What is inside?" Mr. Gibbs inquired.

Pintel's excitement rose, "Gold? Jewels? Unclaimed properties of valuable nature?"

Ragetti removed his gaze from a hanging jar of eyeballs. "Nothing bad, I hope."

She leaned in, "You know of Davy Jones, yes? A man of the sea, a great sailor. Until, he run afoul of that which vex all men." As I was listening to her tale, I spied on Jack and spotted him stealing something from the gypsy, he stuffed it into his pocket and falsely smiled. _Typical Jack, I expect nothing less than trouble from him. I just wish he wasn't being so inconsiderate to me and maybe, just maybe, gain some feelings for me._

"What vexes all men?" William curiously wondered.

Tia lovingly petted his hand. "What indeed."

"Well, the sea!" Joshamee made a guess.

"Sums!" Pintel hinted.

"The dichotomy of good and evil!" Ragetti added in, earning a look from the others.

"A woman!" Jack announced, clearly knowing the solution to her riddle. Ironically, he was the man that had not been vexed. He glared at his men, then peered back at me. I stared back at his chiseled face, I couldn't stop myself when the corners of my lips curled up into a slight smile. He gradually grinned back. With that damned devilish smile, I was done for. My heart was his. But his did not belong to me. I felt my eyes cloud over and I lowered my head.

Tia smiled wholeheartedly, "A woman, he fell in love!"

"No no no no, I heard it was the sea he fell in love with!" Gibbs argued.

"Same story, different version and all are true. See it was a woman," She gestured towards me. "As changing, and harsh and untamable as de sea. He never stopped loving 'er. But de pain it caused him was too much to live wit'. But not enough to cause him to die."

"What exactly did he put into the chest?" Will inquired.

Tia placed both her palms above her breasts. "Him heart."

"Literally or figuratively?" Ragetti used these odd hand motions when he spoke.

"He couldn't lit'rally put his heart in a chest. Could he?" Pintel's eyebrows arched.

"It was not wort' feeling what small, fleeting joy life brings. And so, him carved out him heart, lock it away in a chest, and hide de chest from de world. De key, he keep wit' him at all times."

Suddenly, Will swiftly jumped up after Tia Dalma finished speaking. "You knew this." He bitterly remarked to Jack.

"I did not. I didn't know where the key was. But now we do, so all that's left is to climb aboard the Flying Dutchman, grab the key, you go back to Port Royal and save your bonny lass hey!" Jack snapped his fingers.

Tia now stood and ordered, "Let me see your hand."

Jack nervously grinned and offered her his unmarked, right hand. She stared at him with a glare, obviously knowing he was trying to trick her. He rolled his eyes and placed his wrapped up left hand on hers. She slowly undid his makeshift bandage, to display the ghastly mark on his palm.

Mr. Gibbs gasped, "The black spot!" He quickly dusted himself off, spun around in a full circle, and spat on the ground. Pintel and Ragetti copied his motions, calling out, "The black spot!" Finishing their silly ritual.

"My eyesight's as good as ever, just so you know!" Jack assured them.

"Ashley, come." Tia made a come-hither motion. I obeyed and followed her, she started to mumble something to herself as she spread back her beaded curtain. She wandered off to the very back, as I stayed put near the entryway. I spied around her chambers, seeing miscellaneous objects on the floor, hanging from the ceiling, and on dressers. She started to toss things about, in search of something. Suddenly, the Capuchin crawled up onto the bed and whined. As my view moved up from the monkey, I saw why the creature appeared mournful. "Barbossa," I whispered. His dead corpse was lying on the cot. His skin was colored a grey-like blue, as he was beginning to decompose, the stench was dreadful!

"You know why he is here, yes?" Tia held a large container of sand beside me.

"Well yes, you plan on bringing him back to life," I muttered again, not wanting the others to hear our conversation.

"Indeed." She nodded, "You 'ave much power here, Ashley. Use your knowledge to your advantage, assist witty Jack."

"I've been trying to, but he's not so willing on the idea, he pushes me away." I pouted, my eyes watered.

Tia lifted my chin up, "Siren, you must not worry. He shall come in time."

"…you know I'm a half mermaid? How?"

"Remind you of who _I_ am."

"You're Calypso…you won't harm me in the future, will you?"

She chuckled, "I am sea goddess, you are from de sea. You are child of mine." _Uh okay then…_ She then placed the jar on a nearby table and went back to search for something again. When she came back, she tied some sort of necklace around my neck. I held it up and studied the pendant. It was a diamond-like crystal, it glittered in the light.

"Thank you, but, why are you giving me this?"

"For good fortune. De other item you keep wit' you always, t'is similar to Jack's compass, it guides you wit melody."

"...an item? Melody? Wait… are you talking about my phone?" I looked down to my boot, where it was hiding. "Calypso, if I may call you that, I'd like it to not play aloud anymore. It hasn't in a while, but is there a way to prevent it from happening again?"

She scowled at me, "You cannot. Let fate decide, to guide dese lives we see." She picked back up the container.

"Hey! It was you! When you-" I smiled, remembering the note that I found on one of my suitcases the day I officially moved here.

She shushed me and walked past me, back to everyone else. "Davy Jones cannot make port, cannot step on land but once every ten years. Land is where you will be safe Jack Sparrow, and so, you will carry land wit' you." I stood behind her when she handed Jack the sand.

Jack awkwardly held it. "Dirt…this is a jar of dirt."

"…yes." Tia nodded.

"Is the…jar of dirt going to help?" Jack quavered, not understanding.

"If you don't want it, give it back."

"No!" He pulled the jar closer to his chest.

"Den it helps."

"It seems," Will injected, "we have a need to find the Flying Dutchman."

Tia Dalma curtsied and sat back down in her armchair. She gathered small crab claws that she used to scry with, shook them in her fists, and released them onto a map. "A touch…of destiny!"

* * *

(Author's Note) Hiya! I'm so sorry to those of you who are actually reading my crappy story and somewhat enjoy it, I know it's been a while since I've updated. I've been really busy with the holidays and school and such, but I'm back! And I plan to update on time! Every Sunday I plan to post a new chapter, so I hope you enjoy new chapters sooner. Leave a review of your thoughts so far! It makes my day reading them. (:

-Ashley


	4. Poor Unfortunate Souls

Poor Unfortunate Souls

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

The rain was pouring down like stones, every inch of the deck was soaked. Not one single glimpse of light shined through the heavy, dark clouds. Captain Jack, Ashley, Will, and Mr. Gibbs were now standing near the railing on the starboard side, staring at the wrecked vessel in the distance.

"That's the Flying Dutchman?" Will was skeptical, "Doesn't look like much."

Jack stood at his side, "Neither do you. Do not underestimate her." He waited for Mr. Gibbs to respond, and he elbowed him.

"Must've run afoul of the reef!" Joshamee Gibbs falsely reassured Will.

Jack asked, "So what's your plan?"

"I row over, search the ship until I find your bloody key."

"And if they're crewmen?"

"Unlikely, not in this storm." Ashley shivered beside Mr. Gibbs, wearing multiple layers with a long, black leather jacket with the hood over her head. _If my skin makes too much contact with water, I'm doomed._ She thought, reminding herself of her new blessing and curse.

"If there is, I cut down anyone in my path." Will walked off towards the ladder.

"I like it! Simple, easy to remember." Jack followed him, as did Ashley and Mr. Gibbs.

Ragetti cackled wickedly, "You chariot awaits you, sir!" Will climbed down carefully holding a lantern, and sat in the dingy.

"Oi! If you do have to get captured, just say Jack Sparrow sent you to settle his debt. Might save your life!" Jack called.

"Good luck Will!" Ashley kindly grinned to him. He nodded back and began rowing.

"Bon voyage, hahaha!" Ragetti screeched one final time.

"Douse the lamps." Jack commanded to Pintel, and the crew did as they were told, doing the task with feverous haste. Him and Ashley watched the long boat paddle further and further away slowly. But as she turned to walk off, Jack snatched her wrist. "I must have a word with you."

"Not a good time Captain, shouldn't you be having a more watchful eye on the whelp? He's quite stupid as you know." She pointed out.

"Answer me one question luv, what do you s'pose will occur?"

"I apologize Captain Sparrow, but I am not your personal fortune teller, nor am I nothing comparable to Tia Dalma." A single raindrop fell onto her nose, so she shook her head.

"Perhaps I can coax you to have a second thought on your notion." Jack pulled her wrist behind his back, causing her to stand closer to him. He stared lustfully into her eyes and moved his hand up her arm.

Her cheeks flushed pink like a spring rose, but she stood her ground. "Your charms do not work on me. Please release me."

"Ill-tempered I see." Yet Jack did not let go of her forearm, rather he gripped tightly onto it, and marched off, pulling her with him.

"Hey, no! What do you think you are doing?!" She retaliated as her heels scraped the deck from being dragged, and she used her left arm to try to push his grip off her. After a few attempts, she reluctantly gave in and followed him.

* * *

He tugged her all the way across the deck and into his cabin. He released her arm and slammed the door shut.

"Ashley, your temperament appears to be hidden, secretive, perhaps concealed. Alas, me giving such generosity since I am, generous, I welcomed you aboard the Pearl, with only knowing but a name and slight knowledge of your character. Yet I am not feeling so generous as of late." His eyes narrowed at her, as she leaned against the door.

"I told you my real name and where I was really from, did I not? What else could you possibly be so desperate as to find out about me? What are you expecting to uncover? I am a young woman from another century, who was searching for a method to guarantee an adventurous and enjoyable life, and I found it. There's nothing else about me, I am not hiding anything." She glared into his dark brown eyes. He took a few steps, lifted both his arms up, and placed his palms against the wooden door, just above Ashley's shoulders. He breathed down at her and tilted his head ever so slightly, their faces only inches apart.

"I'll ask ye once more, what will take place this evening?" He nearly demanded an answer from her. And in her thoughts, she noticed how dominant he was in this moment, how forceful he was trying to be in the kindest and seductive way. And it was gradually working, she was captivated by his words, the tone of his voice, in every move he made. She was swooning, her heart ached for how she couldn't act on her desires. No, she had to stay strong and push away her wants.

"And what's the benefit for me if I tell you?" She crossed her arms.

He smirked, "Luv, I offer to you, a once in a lifetime opportunity. You shall get to stay with me in my cabin for a single, momentous night, savvy? Sounds very inviting if ya ask me, if I was you."

"No!" She scoffed, "That is an unfair trade! That's another thing that YOU want!"

"Do not! I was being generous yet again an solely givin' you yer true desire, knowing you want it despite ye admitting you truly want it. I was being selfless, as I am a charitable, gracious Captain." He pulled back his left arm, studying his filthy nails.

"And what makes you think that is what I actually desire? When do you speak with me? Not often."

"That can be arranged easily darlin'. All you must do is say a few words and you'll be Miss Quartermaster Ford."

"But, that's Mister Gibb's job!" They paused as they heard thunder crack and quiet screams. "Fine, we have an accord." She gave in, for she knew they had to hurry. "Jones arrives on the Pearl, you negotiate a price of souls that are equal to yours. It's 100, but goes down to 99 since he takes Will hostage." The screams grew louder. "Now we must get back on deck now, I assume he's already here."

"Thanks much!" He smiled briefly at her and pulled on the handle. Ashley marched backward as he swung the door open.

* * *

The storm ended, but the venture had only just begun. Jack surveyed the deck and was terrified. Ocean creatures in the shape of humans were hijacking his crew. Mr. Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, and the rest of the men gasped in fear as the beasts seized them.

 _Where's their leader?!_ Jack worried in his thoughts.

"You 'ave a debt to pay." Davy Jones, Captain of The Flying Dutchmen demanded in his Scottish and Welsh accent. He stood on Jack's right side, glaring at him.

"Oh…" His jaw dropped in horror.

Jones marched towards Jack as he stepped back. "You've been Captain of the Black Pearl for thirteen years. THAT was our agreement!"

"Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon."

"Then you were a poor Captain, but a Captain nonetheless. Have you not introduced yourself all these years as 'Captain Jack Sparrow'?" Davy Jones's crew cackled as he stomped around.

Jack spun around to face him. "Ya have my payment, one soul to serve on your ship is already over there!"

"One soul is not equal to another."

"Ah ha! So, we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over a price."

Jones paused, "Price?..."

"Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?"

"…100 souls. Three days."

"You're a darlin', mate! Send me back the boy, I'll get started right off." He walked off, but was stopped by a hissing Hammerhead shark man.

"I keep the boy, a good faith payment. That leaves you only 99 to go!" He maliciously laughed.

"Have you not met Will Turner? He's noble, heroic, a terrific soprano. Worth at least four, maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention… he's in love. With a girl." Jack circled him, "Due to be married. Betrothed. Dividing him from her and her from him would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Jones twisted his head, "I keep the boy, 99 souls-ah." His men laughed again.

"No don't take him!" A woman's voice cried out.

"Who dares to speak?" Davy Jones barked as he scanned the deck, looking for the person who disagreed. Ashley slowly came into view, she walked out from behind the mast. Jack lowered his head and brought his hand to lightly smack his face. He thought, _how could she be so stupid as to inject her opinion?_

"Ahhhhh, Captain Sparrow is in possession of a wench!" He roamed over to her and place a single tentacle on her cheek and she scowled in disgust. He took a moment to examine her, but stopped at her eyes. "…what are you?" She stared blankly and said nothing. "Answer! Or I'll have ye sent to the depths!" Jack ran up to them and listened nearby.

"I'm only a human!" She quivered as she began to weep.

He shook his head 'no'. "I know a sea serpent when I see one. Perhaps you'll take the boy's place-ah!" His tentacle slyly sneaked from her to cheek to her neck and he choked her. She gasped loudly, struggling to breathe.

"No! The boy is already aboard your vessel, keep him." Jack wanted to rescue her, but he knew what the monster known as Davy Jones was capable of. And quite frankly, Jack was afraid of him, no matter if he would admit it or not.

Jones took one final glare into her eyes and roughly released her. She dropped to the floor and coughed heavily. He then faced Jack, "I wonder, Sparra… can you live with this? Can you condemn an innocent man, a friend, to a lifetime of servitude in your name while you roam free?"

There was a pause, Jack stared off in thought, until he nodded. "Yup, I'm good with it. Shall we seal it in blood, I mean, uh, ink?" Jones pulled harshly on his left palm, forcing Jack to groan from the piercing pain in his hand.

"Three days-ah." And with that, Davy Jones and his men left as quick as they came.

* * *

Jack stared down at his hand, watching the black spot fade away. "Uhh, Mr. Gibbs."

"Aye?" He listened.

"…I feel sullied and unusual."

"And how do we intend to harvest these 99 souls in three days?"

His eyes narrowed. "Fortunately, he was mum as the condition in which these souls need be."

"Ahh, Tortuga!"

"Tortuga." Jack wiped off the slime that was on his palm onto Gibb's vest. Mr. Gibbs, now grossed out, walked off to command the crew to sail out. "Ashley, are ye alright?" He stretched out his right hand down to her, she held it and pulled herself up.

"I'll be fine I suppose." She dusted off her white blouse and coughed one last time. "Just frightened me is all."

"He is a bit-" He wiggled his fingers, imitating Jones's tentacle beard. He placed his hands back down, "I suppose now would be a terrible time to parley?"

"As long as you're not ill-mannered, I would love to chat."

"I shall try not to be." He gently grasped her forearm and linked it with his own, and the pair strolled up to the helm. As they reached the wheel, Jack released her arm and steered the ship to the proper course. "If I may so as to confess luv, that was remarkably…nonsensical of you to interfere with Jones."

Ashley clunked her boots against the wood in each step she took to the port-side rail. She propped her elbows on it and studied the dark water. "It was stupid, wasn't it? I realized it may not have helped much, but I had to try."

"Why do you must?" He questioned her, keeping his focus on the horizon.

"For William's sake. Being aboard the Flying Dutchman will only bring him ill fortune, aside from meeting his father."

"Ah. You care for him and his fate, do you?"

She swiftly spun and leaned her back on the railing. "Not in the way you assume, Captain. He's kind, is all."

He tilted his head to look at her, "A gentlemen that earned a damsel in distress's affection, is that it?"

"I do not fancy him, nor am I in distress! I am not and will never be Elizabeth Swann, is that understood? She is his fiancé, his bonny lass if you prefer. My taste in men is a bit more exceptional nonetheless. The true wonder is why are you concerned if I care for him?"

"I was but inquiring…" He gave the wheel one last gentle turn, then calmly walked just in front of Ashley. "Your taste in men, as you say, is exceptional, care to give more details?"

She tried and tried not to fall for his smooth efforts. "I prefer my man to please me in every way, the whelp could not."

"Who do you reckon IS worthy of such a position?" He grinned, showing off his multiple gold teeth.

Ashley was about at her breaking point. His words, his cute smile, they were all breaking down her emotional wall she put up. Lost in a daydream, she placed a single hand on his chest, softly gliding it down his exposed skin. She had an insatiable hunger for his attention, for his everything, and only him. She froze her hand as it rested on his stomach, and she came back to reality. Her face flushed, "I…um…would like some rest before we arrive at Tortuga, I bid you goodnight." She rushed down the ladder and to her cabin.

"Fair dreams lass." _She'll be in me bed by sundown to'morrow._ Jack chuckled to himself.


	5. I Know What I Want

I Know What I Want

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

 _***DISCLAIMER: This chapter features a few inappropriate topics, possibly this could be a trigger warning for some, you were warned. Although this story is rated M for Mature so, kinda expect it from now on? Thanks. -Ashley***_

* * *

 _"Happy birthday Ashley!" My parents, 4 brothers and my sister woke me up cheerfully. I jumped out of the hotel bed, we were in Disneyland for my 16_ _th_ _birthday._

 _"Thank you!" I yawned and stretched._

 _"Here Ash, I got this for you." My dad handed a bright pink gift bag to me. I tossed the tissue paper aside and pulled out a crown that read Sweet 16. There were also a few cheap beaded necklaces inside, a glow stick that hung around your neck, and a $20 bill._

 _"I love it dad, thank you!" I hugged him. "I gotta get ready, I can't wait! We have to be there when it opens!" I dashed to the bathroom, but for some odd reason, everything was moving slowly. I threw on my Little Mermaid dress and some mascara and headed to the door. Everything went fuzzy for a while, till suddenly, my family and I were riding the Pirates of The Caribbean ride inside the park. It flashed forward again and we were eating churros while watching a parade, next meeting Peter Pan, riding the teacups, and then watching the fireworks. It all moved forward again to walking out of the park late at night._

 _"Thank you guys so much for taking me, I had the best birthday ever!" I grinned widely, holding a Mickey Mouse balloon with Mickey shaped pirate ears atop my head._

 _"You're welcome sweetie, we love you. But if only…" My mother drifted off as we strolled down Main Street USA._

 _"If only what?" I asked, very confused._

 _"If only you stayed with us." My siblings joined in unison, "Why'd you leave us, Ash? Why'd you leave?" They'd repeat those lines, over, over, and over again._

 _I began to cry, "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry!"_

 **THUMP THUMP THUMP**

"AHHH!" I opened my eyes, screaming. I observed my surroundings. _Oh, it was only a nightmare._ Although the nightmare that I just had, included very real, fond memories I have of my 16th birthday, but that was a year ago. I just recalled that I decided to take a quick nap since I felt sleep deprived.

Captain Jack knocked again, opened the door, and entered. "That was quite a squeal."

I sat up in my queen sized bed and pulled the covers up to my chest so I wasn't exposed, even though I slept in a nightgown. "My apologies, I awoke from a terrible dream. Did you need something?"

"Aye, we're here in Tortuga, I'm astounded you did not hear the crew shout our arrival." He sat at the end of my bed.

 _He's so cute, he should've taken a nap with me. Except we probably wouldn't have slept…oh stop thinking about that Ashley! Or you'll giggle like a school girl._ I tried not to blush and I pulled some pieces of hair out of my face and placed them behind my ear. "I'm surprised I didn't either, I'm usually a light sleeper, I must've been very tired. Let me put on something more appropriate and I will be right out." But Jack did not get out, he sat and stared at me while a smile grew across his lips. "Captain, can you please leave whilst I change."

His grin dropped as he rolled his eyes. "Fine." He walked back out the entrance. "I shall wait outside the door." He gently closed it.

 _I still can't tell if he likes me or not, even though he'll occasionally hint at something sexual. But that's because he wants to seduce every woman alive. Although, he doesn't know what he wants, says his compass…but it was also that way in the film._ I thought to myself, getting out of bed. I pulled out a few items of clothing from one of my bags. I unbuttoned my blue nightgown and let it drop to the floor, off my body. I held up the same white blouse I had been wearing, and a crème colored gown I had only worn once, which was the night I got it in Tortuga, the very first time I've been in fact. _Hmm, whom am I going to see? Commodore Norrington and Elizabeth will make their appearance. Elizabeth, shit. She's going to flirt with Jack so she can get what she wants. Not on my watch she won't._ I shrugged and pulled it on, along with my pair of black boots and a belt. I left the vest out because I felt I looked sexier without it, just the look I was going for when around Jack. I glanced in the full-body mirror at my reflection and frowned. I wasn't very happy with the condition of my hair or my makeup, but I had no time to fix it. I quickly brushed my locks, applied some more eyeliner, sprayed on some perfume, and called it good. I turned the doorknob and cleared my throat

Jack spun on his heels, facing me. He glanced at me up and down, just as he did the first time he met me. I barely heard him murmur under his breath, "What'a beauty."

"Pardon?"

"Hmm?" His voice squeaked.

I lightly laughed, "I heard nothing. Now, shouldn't you be occupied with gathering some unfortunate souls?" I heard a faint song coming from inside my cabin. _Let me guess, Poor Unfortunate Souls from The Little Mermaid._

"A drink, first and foremost." He held up his index finger.

"Can't forget the rum, can we? And I plan on drinking a plenty this evening." I swayed my hips as I strolled over to the gangplank, not before turning my head to wink back at him. My face heated as I carefully made my way down the narrow board. As I reached the harbor, I sensed Jack stretch his arm across my lower back, around my waist and pulled me closer to his side.

* * *

The reckless town of Tortuga was in the midst of a drunken outburst, or was it like this all the time? This island was known as a pirate's escape, the eighteenth-century version of the city that never sleeps. I spotted what seemed to be the village mayor being repeatedly dunked into the well. _That's just like the Pirates of The Caribbean ride!_ Men and women were drinking, laughing, and shooting their pistols at nothing of importance, such as empty bottles on top of one another's head.

"The Faithful Bride, well, of course, the bride is faithful, it's the husband that's not so loyal." I mocked the name of the bar as we approached it.

"Lasses can fall under infidelity. How'd ye know that be the name?" Jack asked.

I pointed up at the sign that read the title, "That, and may I, in fact, remind you of what I have knowledge of."

"Ya may be clairvoyant luv, but yer not familiar with the glorious tribulation that is Tortuga, savvy?"

"I may not have been here that often, but I know enough about it."

"By what means?"

"Well," I walked through the entrance to the bar with Jack's left arm still clung onto me. "There's a brothel around here somewhere, prostitution is renowned in this place, as you very well know." I rolled my eyes, "There's another bar called King's Arm, there's an armory, weapon shop, and a tailor or peddler's shop. It's also rumored that an East India Trading Company spy recently docked."

"Whom would that be?" His eye's widened.

"Orders Capt'n?" Mr. Gibbs interrupted.

"Recruit whoever be willing to sail, the crew is a bit sparse, 99 men too sparse to be precise."

"Aye Capt'n!" Gibbs nodded and sat at a table in the center of the room.

Jack and I followed him and sat against the wall on a pair of wooden stools. He propped his boots up onto the rectangular stand in front of us and drew out his compass to study it. "Tell me now, who's hither?" He asked me while he shook the compass.

"A Mister Mercer, works for Cutler Beckett, well, Lord now."

He twisted his head to me and blinked. "…Beckett's a Lord?"

"Frightfully so, and a hellish one at that. Commodore Norrington lost his position after failing to capture you."

Jack didn't respond, but re-opened his compass and rattled it again. I chose to leave him alone and I moved over next to Joshamee Gibbs.

* * *

Musicians played a familiar tone joyfully as the tavern filled with pirates from far and wide.

"And what makes you think you're worthy to crew The Black Pearl?" Gibbs inquired.

An elderly man grumbled, "Truth be told, I never sailed a day in me life. I figure I should get out and see the world while I'm still young!" _Yeah, young's the word for you._

"You'll do. Make your mark." Gibbs indicated to the roster. "Next!" I heard Jack continue to shake his compass.

"My wife run off wit my dog, and I'm drunk for a month, and I don't give an ass rat's if I live or die." A depressed sailor admitted.

"Perfect! Next!"

"I know what I want, I know what I want, I know what I want!" Jack muttered like a child. _Wish it was me that he wanted._

"Me have one arm and a bum leg." A crippled spoke out.

"It's the crow's nest for you. Next!"

 _Seriously? That's the worst position for him!_ I laughed to myself.

The last hopeful approached the desk. "Ever since I was a little lad, I've always wanted to sail the seas. Forever."

"Sooner than you think. Sign the roster."

"Thanks very much!" The man gleamed and signed the paper.

Jack questioned, "How we going?"

"Includin' those four, that gives us, four!" Mr. Gibbs back-talked him before facing the mystery man that appeared. "And what's your story?"

"My story?" Gibbs nods, "It's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the seven seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

I widened my eyes to Jack and made a 'go away' motion with my hands. He furrowed his eyebrows and nodded to me while snatching a large leaf from a plant. He carefully tip-toed out of view and away from the situation.

The scruffy scoundrel took the bottle of rum from the desk and took a swig.

"…Commodore?" Mr. Gibbs was stunned.

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening?!"

"Mr. Norrington, are you well?" I cautiously stuttered.

His anger almost fully dissipated when he studied my face. "…Miss Ashlyn Swann? Why are you here? The Governor has been searching for you!…they've captured you as a prisoner...Jack Sparrow did, didn't he?!" Before I could correct him, he furiously growled back at Gibbs. "I nearly had you all off Tripoli. I would've, if not for that hurricane."

"Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

I stood up and backed away, for I knew what James was about to do.

"So, do I make your crew or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!" Norrington forcefully flipped the table over, tipping Mr. Gibbs in the process. "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" He strutted around the tavern as everyone gasped. He then pulled out a pistol from his holster and cocked it. "Or should I just kill you now?" He aimed the gun at Jack who was trying to sneakily walk away with the plant clutched in front of him.

He moved back and forth behind a wooden pillar a few times, before stating, "You're hired!"

I quickly paced over beside James.

"Sorry. Old habits and all that." I sprang into action and punched his arm out of the way, and the few new crew members helped hold his arm up. Unfortunately, James Norrington fired the pistol, and the bullet ricocheted off the chandelier and broke someone's rum bottle; a brawl broke out across the tavern. Everyone was throwing fists, screaming at each other, clashing swords, it was an absolute chaotic spectacle. The music sped up to match the commotion, and James was now kicking oncoming men in the gut.

"Time to go?" Jack tossed the plant into a nearby barrel.

"Aye!" Mr. Gibbs and I answered in unison, chased him around the wild people fighting and up a staircase. _Wait, Elizabeth arrives right now…eh, I'll see her later._ Jack paused mid-climbing up the steps to grab a hat. He placed it on his head and kept moving. It was quite funny to watch him as he continually swapped the hat he had for another one, hoping to find one that was right for him. As we reached the top of the staircase, he glanced at the man sitting on the railing's hat. He swiped his off and traded it with his own.

"No don't!" I tried to prevent him from touching the man, but I was too late.

When Jack patted the drunkard on the shoulder, "Thanks, mate!" He fell off the railing and hit the floor.

"Well done." I mocked him as his expression read 'oops'. We were about to enter the next room, till the door busted open and a pair of pirates ran through, carrying a victim. They froze as they saw the Captain. He then placed the new hat on the victim's head. "Carry on!" He motioned. And they did, tossing the poor guy over with a crash.

I was somehow able to hear Norrington shout, "Come on, then! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?"

I knew next Elizabeth would smash a glass bottle on his head, but we exited the tavern before I could hear it happen.

* * *

"Don't we need more men? We can't depart yet!" I bugged Jack as we strolled onto the harbor. My motive for the time being, well honestly, ever since I got here, was to save Jack from his ill fate of death. But, I wasn't doing so well, every event was the exact same as it is in the films. I thought, maybe, my purpose here was to prevent anything bad from occurring, the story could end better for Jack, for everyone.

"I have but another scheme luv, not to worry." He took my hand in his as we walked side by side, with Mr. Gibbs to the left of us.

"What t'is it Capt'n?" Joshamee asked.

"We shall find the chest, to use as leverage. Know where it'd be Ashley?" Jack glanced down at me.

I dropped my jaw to speak, but a feminine, stridently voice exclaimed, "Captain Sparrow." _Go away bitch._

Jack tilted his head, "Come to join me crew, lad? Welcome aboard!"

"I'm here to find two girls and the man I love."

His eyes widened as he oddly glimpsed back. "I'm deeply flattered son, but my first love is the sea." He jerked his hand and indicated to Mr. Gibbs to dispose of the 'homosexual man'. _Wait, how come he left out the word "only"? Does he have…another love? No, impossible…_

We heard James Norrington vomit into the bay as Elizabeth claimed, "Meaning William Turner, Captain Sparrow."

Jack swiftly spun around to gaze at her. "Elizabeth…" He quietly ordered to Gibbs, "Hide the rum." Gibbs obeyed and walked up the boarding plank onto the Pearl.

I stayed facing forward as they started their conversation, for I didn't want her to see me, I would only step in if I saw fit.

"You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing, I happen to have no dress in my cabin!"

 _Okay, now would be the best time to interrupt._ "Jack!" Elizabeth and I snapped in unison, I finally whirled around to glare at him.

"ASHLYN!" Elizabeth's face lightened up, she rushed over to me and hugged me tightly. "Father and I thought we would never see you again." Her voice cracked as she rested her head on my shoulder, sounding like she was about to cry. She pulled back, her arms remained holding onto mine. "The day after I saw you last, you were gone without a trace. Where's Jasmine? Did she run away with you?" Elizabeth frantically looked around.

 _Jasmine, I almost forgotten about her. I miss her, and my family. But they do not know who I am anymore._ A couple tears dropped down my cheeks, "No, I'm afraid she's not. She went home, to my old home. We'll never see her again." I tried extremely hard not to sob, I didn't want to seem weak in front of the Captain.

Elizabeth wiped my tears away with her sleeve and calmed me. "Even so with time, I do not understand what you are saying, it is incomprehensible, illogical. But, I do have every faith in that she's all right."

"Apologies upon interrupting this sweet, treasured moment, but we ought to be on our merry way." Jack fronted us.

"Wait," Elizabeth begged him. "I know Will came to find you, where is he?"

Jack sighed, "Darlin' I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but…through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that had nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor Will has been press-ganged into Davy Jones's Crew."

"It's sadly true." I placed my palm on her shoulder.

"…Davy Jones?" She was oblivious.

Jack nodded as I bewildered her, "You don't know who Davy Jones is?" She shook her head 'no'.

Without warning, we watched Norrington puke into the gulf once more. "Oh please," He sat up straight, "The Captain of the Flying Dutchman?"

"You look bloody awful, what're you doin' here?" Jack judged him.

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

"You smell funny!"

"How considerate." I rolled my eyes with a smile.

Elizabeth injected, "Jack."

"Huh?" He glanced earnestly to her. _Can they please stop talking?! Jealously is driving me crazy!_

"All I want now, considering I have Ashlyn, is to find Will." She briefly smiled at me.

"Ah…are you certain? Is that what you _really_ want most?"

"Of course."

"Because I would think…" He slyly placed his arm onto her back, and they walked a few steps over to the plank, leaving me. My heart sank a little, a fire started to grow inside my head. "You'd want a way to save Will most."

"And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well…there is a chest."

"Oh dear." Norrington mocked from beside me.

"A chest of unknown size and origin."

"What contains a still beatin' heart of Davy Jones!" Pintel interfered, as him and Ragetti imitated a pulsing heart with his fingers, then climbed on board both carrying a crate.

"And whoever possesses that chest, possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants. Including saving brave William from his grim fate." Jack attempted to persuade Elizabeth.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?" James walked over to them.

I snuck around and stood in front of them all. "He IS telling the truth, Mr. Norrington" _Well, partially the truth._

Elizabeth gazed from James to me to Jack. "How do we find it?"

 _Wait._ I froze in a mind-blown thought. _If I tell them where it's hidden, Jack wouldn't need to give her his compass. And without giving her the compass, he wouldn't need to bargain, or more importantly talk OR flirt with her! And without him flirting with her, he wouldn't like her. Therefore, she wouldn't use her womanly ways to get him to do what she wants! And without her doing any of that, she wouldn't kiss him in the end…_ "Isla Cruces!"

Jack raised an eyebrow at me, "What?"

"…it's there?" Elizabeth questioned.

Norrington also asked me, "How do you know that?"

"It's buried in the sand near the shore. Take us there, Captain." I stepped notably closer to him. "Lend me your compass, I promise to lead us exactly to the chest."

He thought, and he thought. Until, he faced away from Elizabeth and peered into my eyes.

"You going to decide to trust me this time or not Captain Sparrow?" I crossed my arms, acting very cocky.

His face shifted down, inches away from mine, although I was not eye level with him. He grinned to me, before demanding. "Mr. Gibbs!"

"Capt'n?" Joshamee pranced down the plank.

"We have our heading!"

"Finally!" He began to order, "Cast off those lines, weigh anchor, and trough that canvas!" He dashed back up.

"Miss Swann." Jack swept his arm and invited her aboard, she climbed up.

"Miss Ashley." Jack held out his compass, I took it from his hands.

I smirked to him, "Look who is finally marking my words. Knew you'd come to my side eventually." I marched up the gangplank.

"An sooner or later, you'll come to mine." I unexpectedly felt a hand upon my ass, his palm resting on it.

Half of me wanted to smack him for touching me in an inappropriate place without consent, the other half was very happy. "You wish." I hopped on deck.

I heard Pintel cackle when he placed a goat in Norrington's arms "Welcome to the Crew, former Commodore!"

* * *

I sat on the edge of my bed braiding my hair. I assumed it was about 11:00 P.M, but time was now just an idea, there were no clocks on board. I directly entered my cabin when we boarded, for I was tired, yet frustrated. Elizabeth had her own room below deck, which I was happy about. _I swear to god if Jack gets any closer to that wretch, I will dive off this ship in hopes that some sharks eat me alive._ I yawned, and decided it was time to go to sleep. I got up and placed my brush back into my bag. As I was putting my brush away, I eyed Jack's compass on the dresser. _He gave it to me…Captain Jack's compass, is right there! I wanna keep it. I'll trade him my phone for it._ I laughed aloud to myself as I and pulled down my gown. While I was removing the dress off my legs, I heard my door creak open. "Elizabeth, is that you?" I acknowledged the intruder, not confronting them yet. I got no response. I eventually faced the door, and placed one arm across my bra and the other over my panties. It was not Elizabeth, not even Mr. Gibbs or Jack. It was a crew member I was not familiar with, I perchance maybe seen him a few times on deck. "What are you doing here? Can you please leave?" Alas, he did not leave, he took long strides forward, rubbing his hands together and maliciously chuckling. "Get out!" I started to panic, my palms were shaking as I reached my left arm out towards the top of the cabinet where I placed my sword earlier. Recklessly the pirate ran at me, gripping on my upper arms, and throwing my body onto my queen-sized mattress. "STOP! PLEASE!" I screeched as he jumped on top of me, holding my wrists above my head.

"Yer not going nowhere! Neither am I, now SPREAD!" He forced my legs open with only his knees.

I screamed and cried, remembering what happened to me the first time I arrived at Tortuga, being carried off out of the bar. He switched his hands, now one holding onto my forearms, the other unbuttoning his own pants. I trembled, sobbed, and wondered what I've done to deserve to be in this situation for the second time, wanting this suffering to end.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I was drinkin' a bottle of rum while examining me map, setting a proper course to Isla Cruces. _She's more useful than I reckoned Miss Swann would be. I formerly knew Ashley was far more stunning over the other wenches, although I considered Lizzie would be the one to lead me to the chest. Hmm…_ I scratched my beard mid thought. _I am curious as to what else Ashley is capable of. I shall have her more at me side, in the bedroom an out._ I chuckled to myself and went back to the map.

"STOP! PLEASE!" I heard a female voice cry out. _Should I be troubled?...the lass isn't with a man in her quarters is she?! Not after declining me she better not be._ I was growing a tad furious. _In fact, she can sleep with some scoundrel who be much less better than I am! Why shall I have any concern?_

I heard mumbling of a male, but could not make out any words. I stood and ran to the bulkhead, placing my ear against it to hear. "SPREAD!" The man shouted. More cries ensued.

 _T'is not normal for a lass to cry like that during intercourse!_ I sprinted out of me cabin and barged into hers. I did not believe my eyes, a man by the name of Wesley who was in my crew, was raiding Ashley! His trousers were at his ankles, he was pinnin' her down onto the bed by her arms. She was mostly unclothed, solely her undergarments. Rather than admiring her lusty figure, I regarded her visage. Her dark sapphire irises burned red from her tears, they peered at me with an aspect of terror. I realized the poor lass was bein' assaulted, I understood I must help her. "Leave. Now." I removed my pistol from my belt, cocked it and aimed it at his head.

"Captain, I was about ta-" Without hesitation, I tilted the gun down an pulled the trigger, the bullet shot straight into his bicep. He screamed out in pain, while she kicked him off her, he fell to the floor. I rushed to her side, set her right arm around my shoulder, and lifted her up. I carried her out of her cabin, leaving the scum to bleed out.

Out of thin air, Master Gibbs approached us outside my quarters. "Capt'n! By God's name, what's goin' on?! A few of the men an I awoke to a gunshot." He complained.

"A pox-riddled traitor raided this damsel's cabin." I nodded down to Ashley in my arms as she persisted to sob and shiver. "Assure he is disposed of by sunrise."

"Aye-aye Capt'n! Apologies Miss Ashlyn." He bowed his head and sauntered off.

I shoved the door open and re-entered me chambers. I gently laid her down onto the bedding. "Ye may rest here for the evening, I will sleep in the berth below deck." I did not want to distress her more, so I headed out of the room.

Till she surprised me, "No, please…stay." I spun back around, and with widened eyes stared at her. Her expression was…melancholy. I had never seen a woman as downhearted as she.

"As you wish luv." I obeyed her, an shut the door. I plopped down on the other side of the bed. In me mind I was very pleased with the current circumstance, I desired to have this lass alone in my quarters ever since that day in Port Royal. However, she was clearly not in the mood for any of that now, after what she recently endured. I yanked off my boots, placed them down on the wood, and reached for the duvet at the foot of the bed. I drew it up to my neck as I relaxed. Inauspiciously, I could not nod off, for the gloomy miss next to me softly wept. _What is a man to do when a woman cries? This'll be the first time I be in a bed with a damsel and not commence in sexual acts, I ought to be the one unhappy!_ Aggravated, I pulled the other side of the bedspread over her trembling body. I rolled the other direction and blew out the candle on the nightstand.

Astounded I were again, when she shifted to lay against me, wrapping her arms around me. Her cold skin brushed mine, causing a stir in two places within me. One I comprehended why, the other I did not, it rushed from me chest to my stomach. _These aren't…feelings? No, bloody 'course not._

"Thank you, Captain. I very much appreciate your kindness to me." She spoke with her funny accent, rarely did I hear it from her.

I rearranged me limbs, my legs entwined with hers, my arms embracing her torso, her minimal-clothed breasts pressed onto my chest. "Call me Jack darlin'."

"But…you love when people call you by your proper title. It frustrates you when they forget the 'Captain'."

I chuckled, _she is not wrong._ "Precisely, however you never manage to forget it, I most definitely fancy it."

With her pearly white teeth, she smiled up t'me. Her blue eyes watered once again, I haven't the faintest idea why. I changed the subject, "How'd ya know the chest be at Isla Cruces?"

"I go by the films." She sniffled.

"The what?"

"The films, it's like a tale, in a way, but with pictures that move. You remember pictures, don't you? I've watched them ever since I was a child. I admired the adventures of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, facing the evil villains Captain Barbossa and Davy Jones."

 _I don't understand a bloody word she says._ "What happens in these so-called films?"

"A lot!" Her frown flipped to a grin, "You find the cursed treasure of Cortes, end the curse, and kill Barbossa. Then that tale ends. The second one is about you getting out of the debt from Davy Jones and Will finding his father."

"An the ending?"

"Now, what's the fun in telling you that? The ending is all up to you. You see, if I spilled every detail of the going on's, havoc would break out. Try not to worry though, I tell you everything that shall only benefit you. For example, I told you where the chest is, to save time and to prevent you from manipulating Elizabeth."

"T'is but leverage, I am not harming her in any way."

"Yes, you are. Your 'leverage' is a person, you tell lies to her to get what you want, that's manipulation."

"…yer not so perfect yerself luv." I shan't admit she's right.

"I'm not, wanna know why?"

"Oh, do tell."

"Pirate." She pulled away from me an laid the other way.

"Oi," I stretched my arm out to pull her back to face me. "Stop stealin' me words."

"I can do whatever I please, thank you." She attempted to yank herself away yet again, so I shifted to hover above her, propping my arms up on either side of her head, staring down into her eyes.

"Tell me, why are you here? How did ya get here if you're tellin' the truth, highly unlikely."

"What's it to you? Do you not want me here?" She frowned, about to cry.

 _Females, so difficult._ "I did not say that. Answer the question."

"And what if I don't?" Her frown altered to a smug grin, once more.

I inched me face closer, tempting her. "You'll divulge me luv, one way or anotha."

"Charming. Not tempted, but nice try."

"Are you certain?" I moved past her visage and breathed onto her neck.

She twitched slightly and made an uneasy noise. "…yes…" she muttered.

"I don't believe you meant that, distressin' damsel. Er, more, damsel in distress." I lifted my head up faintly an placed my lips close to hers.

She groaned, "Fine, I'll tell you." She glanced away, seeming forlorn. "It was a late night, in the company of my good friend Jasmine. We had a not-so-good night, and to feel a tad better, we decided to watch the film called Pirates of the Caribbean, which was my favorite. Both of us fell asleep while watching it, but before I fell asleep, I recalled thinking that I'd prefer to live in the 17th century and become a pirate. When both Jasmine and I awoke from our slumber, we were in Elizabeth Swann's bedroom, and she called us her sisters. I have no idea as to why or how I'm here, but it was something that I longed for. I believe it was the help of Tia Dalma and her dark magic. That's the most logical idea." _I shall never comprehend this._ "I thought it was but a dream for the longest time, but now I know it's not." She yawned.

"…I don't quite-"

"Understand, yes I knew you wouldn't. It's why I don't talk much about it. Why would you believe such an outrageous claim? No one would, it's mad, but it's the truth. It explains how I know what you'll say most of the time and what will happen and my…thing that you saw a couple times."

"Where is that contraption?" I were excited to see it.

"In my quarters. Can I please rest now?"

"Alright, but this conversation is not over." I yawned as well an laid back down beside her. "Morrow I'll ask what'll happen over the course of the next few days."

"And I may or may not have an answer for you. Goodnight Captain, I mean, Jack. Sweet dreams." Her soft-spoken voice trailed off as she tossed 'n turned.

 _Perchance I'll woo her a tad more._ She was faced the opposite direction, so I adjusted my arms around her stomach, aligned me waist with hers, and spooned her. "Sleep well darlin'." I closed my eyes, satisfied, gaining warmth from the lass's body temperature.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

 _Yeahhhh, there's no way I'm sleeping tonight. I'm spooning with Captain Jack Sparrow. Like my heart could calm down enough to doze off. I'm so in love, I never want this to end._


	6. Persuasion

Persuasion

(Jack's POV)

* * *

The scattered sunlight awoke me from my slumber. The warmth that were near me throughout the evening, was now gone. With my eyelids shut, I felt around me, patting the sheets and reaching to the other end of the bed. I sat up, now wide awake. "…Ashley?" No response. "Ashley, luv?" I spied every inch of the cabin, she is nowhere in sight. _She…left me? One evening long rendezvous, that iniquitous strumpet!_ I lifted my suede boots from the planked floor, and placed them on my feet. I leaped up from the bed, and stormed out of my chambers.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

I rested against the railing near the wheel, staring out to the calm waves and clear skies. It was around 9 A.M. I assumed, but I woke up about an hour ago for multiple reasons. One, was because I did NOT want Jack to see what I looked like every morning, with bed head and no makeup on. So, I carefully snuck out of the bed. Since I only had on my bra and panties, I borrowed his long brown coat. I pulled it over my arms, buttoned up the front, and tiptoed out of his cabin. I then entered my room next door to change, redo my makeup, hair, and grab the compass. To my surprise, the asshole that attacked me last night, was not in there. I also went back to the Captain's cabin and placed his coat down on a chair. I again, quietly left his room, marched up to the helm, which leads me to where I am now, thinking about earlier this morning. It was quite difficult to willingly leave Jack's bed. When I woke up, his right arm held me gently, and while he was sleeping, he had a small smile on his lips. I didn't want to leave his side, I was so peaceful and joyful in his arms. But unfortunately, I had to be prepared for the upcoming day. Extra rest wouldn't have hurt, but I needed more time to think. This day included a lot of crucial information to the story, significant events such as Jack asking Elizabeth to marry him, _not happening._ He also finds the chest, the Kraken attacks the ship, and…Jack dies. _Today…he's supposed to…no. No, I'm not letting that happen, he can't leave me. Not after I finally got the chance to be with him, not after what we've been through, not after yesterday. And last night, ohhhh last night. The way Jack saved me, the way he looked at me, the way he touched me._ I sadly sighed to myself, in thought. I had forgotten that the stupid guy last night almost raped me, because I was infatuated with how Jack rescued me. He was such a hero. Pirate or not, he was my hero, a good man. And I can't let him die, I owe him that much. _But, what do I do to stop it from happening? I can't, can I? If the Kraken doesn't kill Jack and take him to Davy Jones' Locker, it'll kill us all. What do I do?!_ I worried, my eyes watered as I propped my elbows up to hold the weight of my head. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands shoved their way in between my arms and rested at my waist. They pulled my lower half back, up against their body. Let's just say, I could tell strictly by my buttocks, that it was a boy.

"Good mornin' bonny lass." Jack purred in my ear.

I trembled from his actions. Normally my hands and legs would shake when I was extremely anxious, and apparently, it was no different than from being aroused. "Good morning Captain, sleep well?"

"Retiring last evening was comfortable, alas upon awakening, was unsatisfactory since ya decided to make an escape. Remember luv, ye can call me Jack."

I tried to remain still as his arms were wrapped around me tightly. "Apologies, I'm just so used to calling you Captain. So, Jack, did you just so happen to admit that you missed me?" I tilted my head slightly to grin at him.

"…I am not sayin' that I did, nor am I sayin' that I did not." He lied.

I twisted around to face him, my back against the rail. "Seems as if I'm not the only one that has trouble with admitting to what they want."

"So ye admit that there's somethin' ya want that you're not admitting to admit?"

"Uh, well, I-"

"Ashlyn." Elizabeth waltzed up to us, Jack basically on top of me.

"Yes, uh, good morning Elizabeth!" I shoved Jack off me. "Is there something that you needed?"

"Yes, there is, may I speak with you…alone?" She gave Jack a short, blank stare, then lightly smiled to me.

Jack raised his hands up, as in hinting he was 'guilty', turned around, and marched up to the helm.

"What is it? And can we settle it over breakfast?"

* * *

Elizabeth and I headed below deck to the galley to feed our starving bellies. Since we recently docked, last night to be exact, the crew hauled aboard a new supply of food. While living on a pirate ship for the past months, I've come to realize that the food was far from delicious. Since they did not have refrigeration in this era, they salted a lot of the food to slow it down from going rotten. Towards the end of a voyage, the food and drink would be sparse, we were all forced to eat stale, hard bread-rolls they called tack, and close to inedible cheese. But now, the ship stored barrels of salted fish, meat, pork, dried potatoes, fresh water, cabbage marinated in vinegar, some fruits, and alcohol such as beer, wine, gin, and of course rum.

I asked the cook in the galley for two apples, thanked him when he handed them to me, and sat down on the stairs beside Elizabeth. "Here you are, now what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"An arrangement." She took a small bite out of the Granny Smith. "However, how are things with that filthy rogue of yours?" She smiled as I nudged her with my elbow.

"He's, well, he's Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Unreliable and no common decency?"

"He's polite to me! Yes, he's not the cleanest man on the Spanish Main and he's a pathological liar, yet, he saved me." I took a large bite.

"He saved you? I believe the Captain saved me from drowning!"

"Well yes, but last night some bastard barged into my room and about sexually assaulted me."

She gasped, "Ashlyn! Are you alright?! I knew I should have stayed with you! Did you not fight back?"

"I tried to! He was so strong, I almost lost all faith, till Jack stormed in, shot him and rescued me."

"I can honestly say, that was very valiant of him, acting as a gentleman. Did he not steal thou fair maiden's heart?" She giggled, joking with me.

I laughed and blushed, "Only a little! He's going to have to put a bit more of an effort in if he would like me as his _bonny lass_." I mocked his words.

"Speaking of such," She paused and held her apple down. "Lord Cutler Beckett requires Jack's compass, I must exchange the compass for Will's freedom with the help of these." She pulled out Letters of Marque from her waistcoat.

"Ah, yes. The compass," I grabbed Jack's compass from a pocket in my black, laced vest. "It points to whatever you want most. Although, I have another way around that." I placed the compass back into the pocket, not wanting her to take it from me.

"…what? Ashlyn, I need it to save Will!" She was puzzled, growing frustrated with me.

"And you will eventually have it! But first, I must lead Jack to the prize he is searching for with it, and Will shall meet us there, at Isla Cruces. He'll find his own way aboard the Flying Dutchman to the island. The Letters of Marque will not help you nor Will in any form, although they can be used as leverage."

"And how do you suppose Will and I intend to be free once we arrive back at Port Royal?"

I sighed, "Elizabeth, life is constantly changing. Maybe, situations will arise and cause a change of mind."

"…I don't…I'm afraid I no longer understand what you are saying." She stuttered.

"I know you might not, but all I am asking from you, is to have trust in me. Give me the Letters of Marque, and I shall negotiate with Jack for his compass to go to you. Do we have an accord?"

She thought for a moment, before pulling out the papers again. "Yes, I trust you." She handed them to me with a sigh. "You are very intelligent, I have every faith in you to retrieve it for me. It shall be simple for you, since Jack has taken a liking to you."

"You don't know the half of it!" I stood up, "One day the man is disrespectful towards me, the next he's enamored with me! I wish he'd let me know how he truly feels, but that is out of his expertise. He's a pirate, and most pirates do not have feelings."

She also stood, and placed her hand on my shoulder. "I have sympathy for you. Love can be a burdensome affair, yet worth it in the end. You have chosen quite a difficult man to love I must say, however, if he is what your heart truly desires, then chase after him."

"He is difficult, I agree, but that's what makes him amicable, don't you think? The best things in life aren't easily achieved."

"If you say so sister," She laughed, "I'm not entirely sure I trust him."

"And you don't have to, it is very understandable as to why. And Elizabeth…you remember that I've told you that you are not in actuality my sister, right?"

"Yes, I recall you saying such. Still, I overlook it. No matter what you presume or claim, to me, you will always be my younger sister. And nothing shall make me think otherwise." She firmly embraced me, her words melted my heart.

 _She's my family now, I haven't thought about that until now. Her and her father has adopted me into their family without knowing it, since from their memory I've always been here, somehow. This all still confuses me, and it always will. But I will no longer question it, she is my sister, and she will never do anything to hurt me, she'll always be there for me. Like how my little sister was back at home for me, my old home._

I started to cry, _sadly not the last time I'll cry today I'm guessing._ I hugged her back, "Thank you, truly. For trying to understand me, listening to me, and supporting me. You have no idea how much it means to me."

"Ash, dear don't cry! You're going to make me want to sob!" She pulled back, wiping the tears from my cheeks. I saw her eyes begin to water.

 _She called me Ash, that's what my sister used to call me!_ I wept harder, having no control of my emotions. "You know…my nickname?" I spoke in between my heaving breathing and bursts of tears, like a child.

"Yes, of course I do!" She laughed as she still cleaned the tears off me with her sleeve. "I've always called you Ash when we were children, as you would call me Liz or Lizzie. Mostly I call you Ashlyn, to save you from embarrassment."

I giggled, "Well thank you, we wouldn't want anyone to address me as anything but Miss Ashlyn Swann, Duchess of Port Royal." I jokingly curtsied, earning chuckles from her.

She joined in on the joke. "Soon to be, the Queen of England!"

"With that pirate at my side?! Hardly." I scoffed, climbing up the stairs with my sister's arm linked with mine.

* * *

As we came topside, I spied James Norrington scrubbing the deck with a few other crew members on the starboard side.

"What is the current plan?" Elizabeth whispered in my ear.

"I'll parley with Jack. I can handle this, do you mind…waiting?" I nodded to the other end of the ship.

"Yes, I can manage that. Thank you, Ash." She smiled at me once more, then wandered off. _Great, she's out of the way. Now all that's left to do, is talk to Jack, can't be that difficult._ I breathed in deep, speculating how this will go. I was about to go find him, but then paused at the sight of Jack making his way down from the helm to the deck, standing just above Norrington.

"A bit of manual labor is good for you, former Commodore." I barely heard him say as I roamed over to the port side banister, standing beside a cannon. I pulled out the letters from my pocket and pretended to read over them. "Builds character." He tapped his boot on the deck, in front of James's rag. I knew James was not pleased with this, but he scrubbed Jack's boot anyway. After a few moments of silence, I questioned what was supposed to happen now, since Elizabeth wasn't in possession of the letters. Before I had a chance to think, the papers were suddenly yanked out of my grip!

"What do you think you're doing?!" I spun around, watching Jack speed off, holding the letters up to his face. I chased after him.

He continued to read them, "These Letters of Marque are meant to go to me, are they not?"

"No! Your name is not signed onto them; therefore, they do not belong to you."

"…Beckett." He studied his signature at the bottom of the page.

"Beckett?" Joshamee Gibbs eyed the letter over my shoulder.

"Yes, it has Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company's seal."

"Bleahhh." Jack stuck his tongue out with a disgusted expression.

Mr. Gibbs remarked, "Will was working for Beckett an never said a word."

"Ughhh."

"Beckett wants the compass. Only one reason for that."

"Of course," Jack flared at Gibbs. "He wants the chest."

"Indeed, he does," I answered.

"If the Company controls the chest, they controls the sea." Mr. Gibbs glared me down.

Jack also warned me, "A truly discomforting notion, luv."

"Baaad! Bad for every mother's son what calls himself pirate."

"It's not going to happen, I can assure you." I eased them both.

"Pray it don't, Miss Swann. I think there's a bit more speed to be coaxed from these sails," Gibbs gave his opinion before he shouted orders to the crew and walked off. "Brace the foreyard!"

Jack then came closer to me and shook the letters. "Might I inquire as to how you came by these?"

"Persuasion." I stole Elizabeth's line.

"Friendly?"

"Surprisingly, yes. The person before I, not so much."

"Will strikes a deal with these and upholds it with honor, yet you are the one standing here with the prize, for reasons unknown." He read the letter aloud, "Full pardon, commissioned as a privateer on behalf of England and the East India Trading Company…As if, I could be bought for such a low price."

"Agreed. Now, I'll let you keep those, if I may keep the compass."

"No. Persuade me, an it shall be yours." He faced away from me, I leaned against his back.

"Persuade you!? No! That's not a proper bargain, you can't keep the letters if I receive nothing in return!"

He fronted me once more, and peered into my eyes. "Darlin', I saved you on multiple occasions, and let ya sleep in my bed wit' me, in all fairness you owe me, the Letters of Marque are payment."

I enraged, "Oh, so you cannot do anything out of the compassion in your heart, but you can only do what is most profitable to you!"

"Precisely. Now, like I said, persuade me." He gave me his irresistible smug grin. I had no answer, I froze like a statue, my mouth hung open, at a loss for words. "Mute, are we luv? There could be no need to speak." He took another step forward, and shifted his face ever so closer to mine.

"Jack…N-now's not the time," I blushed, moving backward, bumping into the rail. "…this isn't what I want," I muttered.

"I'm afraid that's a lie. Why else would you be wantin' the compass for yourself? First and foremost, to lead me to the chest, then what? You long for someone. To protect you, fulfil your womanly needs, promise you a venturesome lifetime, someone…to please you." He lowered his chin, his dark eyes glistened, his gaze locked on my lips. "Either you're not certain on pursuing him, you'd like the compass to lead you to someone else's arms, or, you're also engaged in finding the heart of Davy Jones for your own personal intentions. The last two, highly unlikely."

Instead of freaking out because the man I love is figuring me out, I stood up straight and smiled wickedly. "And who do you have in mind that I'm wanting to pursue?"

"Me! Captain of the Black Pearl, the infamous, roguishly handsome outlaw!" He held his arms out wide, out of pride.

"I must admit Jack," I lightly placed my right palm on his cheek, drawing his attention back to my mouth. "You're quite charming and very handsome, but I'm a woman who shall only be with a man that does not lay down with another girl. And frankly, one night stand's do not work with me, I will only be in a fully committed relationship. I doubt loyalty is a trait you know anything about." I swiftly turned around, stomping off to the bow, towards Elizabeth. _I did not just turn down Captain Jack Sparrow…oh god, what if he hates me?_ I tried to compose myself.

"That was not the case last evening!"

* * *

(Jack's POV)

I remarked to her rather loudly as she slipped away from the conversation. The crew was now staring at me, bewildered-like.

"Back to your stations, what are ya scallywags waiting for? An invitation?" I commanded before rushing up to the helm.

"Capt'n." Mr. Gibbs spoke from the wheel as I tugged out my movable spyglass from me vest pocket.

"Aye?"

"I have a bad feeling about that Miss."

"Ashley? How so?"

"She is not what she appears to be, I reckon."

"She's not, that much is true. But the lass ain't trouble."

"Capt'n, reflect on the going on's, pertaining to 'er. Jones himself stared her straight in the face an called her some sort of monster."

"She's no monster!" I opposed, then looked at the gal, talking to the other wench. "She's a beauty, Master Gibbs. Any non-eunuch man can see that. She may not know much on pilfering, pillaging, and plundering. Her skills out master bein' an honest pirate, her swordsmanship is notable, she sings like a song bird, she's cunning, an her knowledge is unearthly remarkable, I have but the slightest idea how she does it."

"Aye, she be a fair piece all right. A fair piece that'll curse ya. Perchance, she could be…a witch." He muttered the last word.

"Perhaps she is. She's very…unique. I like it." I stared down at her, she smiled a bright smile babbling with Elizabeth. Her blue eyes shined like water, her figure was curvy, how all men adored a woman like she, the large breasts and fair skin.

Gibbs interrupted my thoughts to warn me. "Jack…ye got that look in yer eye."

"What look? I do not know what you speak of." I glanced away from her, to the horizon.

He chuckled, "A look that be meaning you're vexed, twitterpated."

"Am not!" I faced my fellow coxswain.

"Are too Capt'n! Ya know it be good an true!"

"I use her for assistance, and only that."

"You wouldn't turn down a pretty face if ya got the chance."

"Of course, I would love to have a chance at a certain activity of the most intriguing nature, and that chance is close upon us."

"She refused you, she did."

"…maybe. Although not for much longer, soon she won't be able to resist. Mark my words, Mr. Gibbs."

"Jack, has it occurred to ya that there's a reason Miss Ashley is refusing?"

"No…it has not. No lass has rejected me. And this one, I can tell she fancies me, it is as if something is holding her back. No need to worry, I'll have her before the sun's down."

"If the Kraken don't swallow ya whole by then." My shoulders twitched from the frightful words he spoke. "Or if she's not with the former Commodore." Gibbs nodded up. My gaze followed his signal, seeing James Norrington, standing very close to Ashley.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

"It's a curious thing." The mud covered, now scruffy, previous Commodore admitted as he rested against the rail beside Elizabeth and I. "A woman of nobility, coupled with a criminal."

"Are you referring to me, Mr. Norrington?" I questioned. _I wonder why he's asking me this instead of asking Elizabeth his original question, like in the movie._

Elizabeth laughed awkwardly, "I believe that there are tasks at hand I must attend to." She backed away from both of us. I glared at her and mouthed the words; _don't leave me._ My begging didn't work, she weakly smiled and walked away.

"Unless you are forced here upon your free will. If you are, do not be afraid to inform me." He turned his head to look at me, his expression was serious.

"I'm…not."

"Then why are you here? Why run away from your family?"

"The first time I left Port Royal was to rescue my sister, the second, was strictly my decision."

"Oh, to turn to a life of piracy? A self-degrading, sexual accomplice to a pirate?"

"I recall finding you a drunken mess in Tortuga, at a pirate port! And I am NOT Captain Sparrow's pet, I made that very clear not long ago."

"Then who do you belong to?"

"No one," I sighed, "No one owns me, no one loves me, I am alone." This exact thought, the situation of living in solitary, was a mental fear that I have cried myself to sleep many a times over. Throughout my life, I have been replaced and forgotten about more than I could keep track of. A dream I had, one that was realistic, was to find good friends and a lifelong partner. I couldn't stand going anywhere by myself, I despised being kept up in my room with no one to talk to, it was a special kind of hell. Yet, I had gotten used to it. Being sick, poor, and out of public school, I lost all my friends, my fear became my daily life. Even now, this nightmare follows me.

"Miss Swann, you do not have to be." James leaned in closer and muttered, "Come back to Port Royal with me." He placed his right palm on top of mine. I glanced down at his hand, then up to his face. _Why would he want me to do that?_

"I…can't. You can't, not without something to bargain with, while Cutler Beckett is in charge. I can't go back there, not while it's falling apart. I must be free, sailing the seas."

"With Captain Sparrow." There was an annoyance in his tone.

Before I could respond, I gazed up at Jack, and realized I had made a terrible mistake. It was the moment my heart shattered. Elizabeth was resting on the staircase to the helm, drinking rum, with Jack right next to her. _He's going to ask her to marry him, on this deck. He's going to tell her how much they're alike, and she's going to draw him in. And there was nothing I could do to stop it._ "Not…anymore." I stuttered to James Norrington. My hands started to shake, I felt tears flowing from my eyes, down my cheeks. _Jack never loved me, he used me, like every other man would do to me. I was never pretty enough for him, not for anyone. I should have committed suicide when I wanted to many months ago._

"Ashlyn, are you alright?" He genuinely asked me, seeming concerned, but I no longer cared. My only thought was how I could disappear. _Wait…I'm a mermaid, I can swim far away from here._ "Why are you crying?" He questioned again.

"I just thought I'd be married by now. I'm so ready to be married." I was able to catch Elizabeth say to Jack.

I shook my head and continued to cry. "I'll be fine, do not worry about me. Whatever you do, remember to steal the Letters of Marque out of Jack's coat pocket, take them with you back to Port Royal."

"…h-how did you know I…?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw Elizabeth approach us, to my surprise. "Ashlyn? What is going on?" _Quick. Think._ I closed my eyes tight.

I heard a pair of boots clunk against the wood of the deck. "What t'is all this fuss over?" Jack joined us, they were all surrounding me.

 _I know what I must do._ I did not answer any of them, I simply whirled around and walked, gradually running to the bow. It all happened so fast, I climbed up the rail, and plunged into the chilly water.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

"What t'is all this fuss over?" I regarded the circumstance. The former Commodore had his hand in Ashley's, the lass was holding her eyes shut as she sobbed. My brisk conversation with Elizabeth was cut short as we both heard her cry out. As I advanced towards her, she without warning, made a run for it off the port bow!

"ASHLEY! DON'T LEAVE THE SHIP!" I sped after her, afraid the Kraken were nearby. Unfortunately, I were too late. As she stood on the Bowsprit, heavyhearted, she took one final glance at me. Her melancholy eyes were a dark blue, clouded over. Her glare was not one I had seen from her. There wasn't an ounce of joy in it, nor was it the sort of sadness she was last evening. No, she wasn't seized of her dignity, she looked…disappointed, brokenhearted. She didn't speak a word, she faced back forward, an leaped into the ocean.

"No…NO!" I urgently tossed my hat and coat onto the deck, along with the rest of my affects.

"Save her!" The other maiden screeched while Norrington watched the surface.

"What do you reckon I'm doing?!" I ascended up the handrail. _Always my job._ I breathed in deep before forward diving down into the fathoms below.

"Captain overboard! Lower the anchor!" Mr. Gibbs commanded.

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Jack held his breath, swimming lower in the turquoise waters, searching for Ashley. Suddenly, a sapphire light flashed brightly. _Odd, never seen that before._ Jack thought to himself. He narrowed his eyes, examining everywhere in front of him. He was stunned that she was capable of swimming away so rapidly. Far in the distance, he spotted what looked like a tail. _A lonesome dolphin this close to the reef?_ Jack believed that it was illogical to see a dolphin by itself.

What he did not know, was that it was in fact not a dolphin, but who he was looking for.

Ashley swam as fast as her tail could kick. Away from the Pearl, away from the past, away from Jack. Until, she came to an abrupt stop. _What am I doing? Aboard that ship is my only family, my dream come true, the man I love. If I leave it all behind, where am I to go? Find White Cap Bay where all the sirens live? They aren't my family, even if I am like them now. No matter the circumstance, I can't leave what I love._

As Ashley came to this realization, she started swimming back to the ship. _What's that? It looks like…is that…?_ She saw the man in the water, and she knew who it was. It all hit her. _He can't be in the water. Why is he in the water? The Kraken is close!_ She swam faster than the speed of sound to go rescue the sailor.

Jack beheld what was coming close to him _…Ashley? That's certainly her face, but, what's behind her? Is that…no…she's…_ His eyes widened so largely that it looked like his eyeballs could pop right out of his skull. As her figure greeted him, he stared her up and down. First, he eyed where her legs used to be, which was now a tail. A long, sapphire, mermaid tail. He had never seen one in person, he only heard of the legends. His gaze shifted up, noticing how pale and porcelain her skin was, for her upper body was bare. He also saw the crystal around her neck, it shined brightly. Her eyes were now the shade of her tail. _No wonder no other woman had irises like hers! That be why Jones knew she came from the sea, so did Bootstrap, and Tia Dalma._ Jack had pieced it all together. He admired and took in her beauty, but one part of her body he admired more. As much as he tried, he could not stop staring at her breasts.

"Jack…Jack!" She flailed her arms around, trying to capture his attention. She watched his vision move up from her chest to look at her. "No time to ogle at me, we must get you out of the ocean now, before the Beastie arrives." She breathed in and out as she swam up against Jack, holding onto his arms and pulling him up. The pair worked simultaneously together to reach the surface, Jack kicking his legs while Ashley flicked her fins back and forth.

Jack intensely inhaled as they both lifted their heads above the waves. "…you're a siren?!" He yelped.

Ashley quickly placed a finger to his mouth, "Shhhh! I don't want anyone else finding out, you HAVE to keep it a secret for me! Please!" She begged him quietly.

"Persuade me."

"No, not this again. Also, I'm no siren, I'm half mermaid, there is a difference you know. A mermaid is more kind-hearted, they are hopeless romantics, they tend to fall in love with sailors. They sing, but unlike sirens, their voices are used for good. Sirens, on the other hand, are pure evil," Ashley swam in circles around Jack, "They lure men to destruction, into the sea, with their bewitched singing. They have fangs, teeth like daggers, and will eat male's flesh to the bone."

"…please don't eat me." Jack cowered, treading water to stay afloat.

Ashley laughed while clinging onto Jack so he wouldn't sink. "I'm not going to eat you! I'm trying to rescue you, paying back the favor as it were." Then, a problem arose that she wasn't thinking of. "…how am I going to get back onto the ship?" She glanced behind her to see the Pearl come to a halt.

"Suppose you'll have to let them all know you're a bloody mermaid."

"No! I can't do that! Elizabeth, everyone will scream in fear."

"Pity, if only there were a way to conceal your secret," Jack said sarcastically.

"You have a way? Please help me!" Ashley begged.

"…persuade me."

She scowled at him viciously, "I'll let you live, how's that for persuasion?"

He grinned back, "Ye may be a sea serpent darlin' but you do not frighten me."

"A few moments ago, you were cowering, hoping I wouldn't eat you!"

"Was not."

"Was too! Here, how's this for persuasion?" She frustrated and pulled his body down. Dragging him back below the waves, she stared deep into his eyes to calm him. Jack held his breath as he tried pulling away from her, not sure on if she was saving him, or drowning him. She smiled kindly at him and placed both her hands on each side of his face. She swam as close to him as possible, her chest about to press against his. "Captain Jack Sparrow, I…I've wanted to do this for so long." She nervously proclaimed her feelings to him and made a brave but long-awaited decision. Eliminating the small space between them, ending the sexual tension that was there ever since they met, she affectionately kissed him. Not a very long kiss, just enough to give him a taste, making him want more. Jack was in shock at first, then gladly gave in, kissing her in return with passion and pressing his right hand behind her head, his left on her lower back. Ashley was no doubt in pure ecstasy, but knew that this couldn't last forever. She pulled away and helped him up to the surface.

They both took in breaths, grinning at each other.

"You have…persuaded me." He broke the silence. "Swim straight on till you reach Isla Cruces, we are not too far off. The crew and the other bonny lass shall stay unaware of your ability, I swear on pain of death."

"Thank you so much, Jack." Ashley smiled one last time at him before she spotted the ship sailing over to them. "Now hurry and board the Pearl." She warned to him again, and dived back into the sea.

* * *

I apologize for such the late upload. I've been working on this chapter a lot, and honestly, I haven't been feeling very motivated. Not with my story or the series, but more so the readers. Which isn't very many. I fear this one isn't as good as the first, but I'm trying. I'll continue to upload, hopefully, more often, but it would really lift my spirits and could make me write quicker and not take as much time on them if you leave a review! I appreciate it! - Ashley


	7. For Whom The Bell Tolls

For Whom The Bell Tolls

(Ashley's POV)

* * *

In the frigid water, I swam to the island on the horizon. I was leaping out of the waves and back in like a dolphin, ecstatic. I could cry tears of joy; my heart was a flutter. _I kissed Jack! The kiss was exactly how I imagined it'd be. Perfect._ I could not help but to giggle and grin, I was smitten, I have never felt a love quite like this before. I twirled around in the water, feeling like I was flying. After a few minutes of swimming merrily, I reached the shore.

"That was quick. Mermaids can swim a lot faster than I thought." I spoke aloud to myself as I dragged my body onto the sand. Once I was fully on land, I rolled till I was lying on my back, panting out of breath. While I was waiting for the transformation, I watched the Pearl in the distance, making its way over to where I was. As I was expecting, the blue light flashed around and below my waist. And just like that, I was human again. I was soaked from head to toe. I watched the Black Pearl come to a complete stop, the anchor dropped down into the reefs. Then a longboat was lowered as Jack, Elizabeth, James, Pintel, and Ragetti climbed in. They started to row, every minute they grew closer and closer. I got up as the dinghy reached the shoreline.

"Guard the boat; mind the tide…don't touch my dirt." I heard Jack command as he carried a shovel.

"Ashlyn!" Elizabeth leaped out of the boat and ran over to me. "Are you hurt? Why did you dive off the ship crying? What made you do something so foolish?" She placed a hand on my shoulder, very attentive to my well-being.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Jealousy makes you do crazy things."

"…were you jealous of Jack and I?" She muttered.

"Yes, I was. I couldn't bear to see it and that's all I could think of."

"Ashlyn, y-you know my heart is with Will. Even if it were not, I couldn't possibly do that to you. And I will never." She consoled me.

With sorrow, I reflected on what she did with him in the movies. "I…I hope that is the case."

Just then, Jack came over to us, "No time for chit-chat."

We walked into the vast island, keeping quiet. I knew Jack was tense, he knows that if he doesn't find Davy Jones Heart, he's doomed.

I wanted to comfort him like I've done multiple times already. Although part of me wanted to give him the cold shoulder instead, out of pettiness and my insane amount of jealousy over earlier. "The heart is here, Jack. As an ally, or whatever I am to you, I have proven myself worthy of your trust, at least. Please have faith in me." I sighed as I kept moving.

"I believe I do. The query is if you trust me?" He spoke uneasily as he glanced at my face.

My mind blanked. "…I'm not sure. My trust in others is not given out so easily, I've been done wrong too many times."

"Then why beg for my trust in you?" He walked right at my side, our hands close enough to touch.

"I want to assist you in any way that I can. I can't help you if you don't trust in what I say or do."

"Why is it that you yearn to give me some assistance luv? You adore me that much already?" He smirked with his charming grin.

"I can't say why I want to. I really shouldn't, you'd prefer Elizabeth anyway." My face and attitude showed the scorn I felt deeply.

"You're a feisty envier, you are. In addition, I never said I did."

"No need, your actions speak for you."

He pulled in front of me, dropping the shovel, and grabbed me by my upper arms. "No, no, come now Ashley. I don't recall kissing Elizabeth."

"And you didn't kiss me either, I kissed you, I about forced you to." My mood was getting worse and worse by the minute.

"Did not." He leaned in and brushed his lips on mine. Moving his hand to the crook of my neck, he pulled me tighter and we roughly kissed. He stepped back after a blissful moment, "There. That was assuredly my decision. Are my intentions now visible to you?"

My mood stands corrected. "Rightfully so." I took a deep breath, blushing.

"Now, where is that blasted chest?" He picked up his tool from the ground.

"Ah yes, my apologies." I pulled out his compass from my vest pocket and opened it. The arrow pointed to him, then spun and directed us straight ahead. "We're close by."

Behind us, I could hear James and Elizabeth's conversation. They must've not noticed Jack and me.

"I didn't expect anybody to be here." I twisted my head to see James staring at the church further off in the jungle.

"There's not…" Elizabeth frowned.

James asked her, "You know this place?"

"Stories. Isla Cruces. The church came to the island and brought salvation…and disease…and death. They say that the priest had to bury everybody, one by one. He went mad and hung himself."

"Better mad with the rest of the world than sane alone," James confessed.

"…who in their right mind told you that story?" I questioned her as I turned around, as did Jack.

"As a child, I read the gruesome tale in a novel, with you and Jasmine. It was you, who told Jack the chest was here, on this island…how did you know the chest would be here Ashlyn?" She interrogated me.

Jack barged into the conversation with perfect timing, for I could not come up with a logical answer to tell her. "No fraternizing with the help." He instructed her. He then motioned for me to keep moving, I shook the compass and walked past him.

I heard James say to him behind me, "Oh, after you Sir!" With a laugh, I looked back once more and saw Jack hand James the shovel.

* * *

Onward we trudged through the wet sand, I did not take my eyes off the compass. We wandered along the long coast for about 5 minutes, until I could recognize our surroundings. Tall green grass, sitting on hills of sand.

"Stop. Here." I declared. I paced, watching the arrow. If I was walking the way we came, it'd point forward. When I turned around, so did the arrow. I sensed all their gazes on me, the anticipation growing like wildfire. "It's around here somewhere, but where?"

Jack pranced over to me and took his compass back. "You're standing on it."

"Beg your pardon?" Elizabeth asked for me.

"Move." He shooed me with his hands. He whistled James over like a dog. I moved over to where Jack was standing and took a seat. With an eye-roll, Norrington began to use his shovel.

Digging and digging, James scooped up and tossed the sand aside, creating a deep hole. Jack sat criss-crossed beside me, closed his eyes, and meditated. I then observed Elizabeth, she was biting her nails out of nervous habit. We waited anxiously, time was running out.

With a thud, the tip of Norrington's shovel hit something.

Jacks eyes opened wide as he raised. I stood as well, as we all gathered around the hole in the ground. Together, we wiped the sand off the top of the wooden chest. We lifted it out and placed it down in front of the pit. Jack seized the shovel from James and broke the lock. He threw the tool aside, got down on his knees and opened the large chest.

Curiously, we rummaged through it, seeing pearl necklaces, dead roses, and tons of love letters crammed inside; surrounding the real treasure. To my left, Elizabeth opened one of the notes and scanned over it. While at my right, Jack dug deep and pulled the dead man's chest out, setting it on the edge. All of us were marveled at the sight of this very detailed, locked box that held a still functional organ. We leaned forward, placing our ears against the sides of it.

 **THUMP THUMP**

A heartbeat was heard, loud and clear.

"…it's real." Elizabeth was shocked.

I lightly chuckled, "Of course it is."

Norrington gave a small grin to Jack, "You actually were telling the truth."

"I do that quite a lot, yet people are always surprised!" Jack confessed.

A distinguishable male voice called out, "With good reason!"

Elizabeth jerked her head back, her whole face lit up. "Will." She muttered before dashing over to him. The rest of us stood, staring at them.

"You're alright, thank God!" She held onto him, he embraced her tightly. They looked into each other's eyes, then shared a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Jack eyed them, then me, and winked. With a smile, I winked back at him.

I also saw James look at the pair then hung his head low, probably not happy viewing his ex-fiancé kiss her soon-to-be husband.

"How did you get here?" Jack asked the new arrival.

Will gave a sly answer-back. "Sea turtles, mate. A pair of them strapped to my feet!"

"Not so easy, is it?" Jack pointed at him.

"…but I do owe you thanks, Jack."

"You do?" He arched his brow in confusion.

"After you tricked me onto that ship, to square your debt with Jones,"

"What?" Elizabeth disputed, her anger building up.

Jack squeaked back in a high pitch, "What?"

"I was reunited with my father." Will glared back.

"Oh, well, you're welcome then." He nervously grinned and clasped his hands together.

Elizabeth charged at Jack, "Everything you said to me, every word was a lie!?"

"Pretty much. Time and tide l-"

I cut Jack's sentence off short. "No, some of it was the truth. Will was forced into Davy Jones's crew after Jack slightly manipulated him to board the shipwrecked vessel..." I told her.

"Oi, what are you doing?" Jack faced Will as he was kneeling next to the chest with the key and his father's dagger in hand.

"I'm gonna kill Jones."

Jack unsheathed his sword and leveled it at him. "I can't let you do that William. Cause if Jones is dead, who's to call his terrible beastie off the hunt, aye?"

Will raised back up gradually.

"Now, if you please," Jack reached out with his palm facing up. "the key."

Will stepped back next to Elizabeth, and snatched her sword from her belt. "I keep the promises I make, Jack. I intend to free my father. I hope you're here to see it."

James now joined in, pulling out his weapon. "I can't let you do that either. So sorry."

"I knew you'd warm up to me eventua-" Jack tried to walk over to James until he swung his sword at Jack. Will now pointed his at James, and Jack glared at him before pointing his cutlass back to Will, forming an aggressive triangle.

Elizabeth and I watched them, our jaws hung open. I knew they were about to waste time with a fight, the question was if I could stop it.

"Lord Beckett desires the content of that chest. I deliver it; I get my life back." Norrington froze and looked at me. "So can Miss Ashlyn Swann. I shall regain my position as Commodore with her alongside."

Jack's wicked smile dropped. "Ah, the dark side of ambition. She's a pirate mate, she has no interest in your deplorable proposition." He seemed afflicted when he said to me, "Right?"

"I…" I didn't want to make matters worse by saying anything, so I didn't.

"Oh, I prefer to see it as the promise of redemption." With a roar, James Norrington clashed his blade against Will's, the parry commenced.

The men spun around in the sand, their cutlasses constantly hitting one another's. As Norrington hit Jack's sword, Will ducked down and made a run for it.

"Stop it!" Elizabeth whined.

"We don't have time for this! They'll be here any minute!" I screamed at them. They ignored us both.

Will and Jack now parried for a moment, till Will shoved James away, only to have him come back and re-join the fight.

Jack paused and referred to William. "We cannot let him get the chest, trust me on this." I tuned in, stepping forward. The two men eyed Jack, "You can mistrust me less than you can mistrust him, trust me." By Jacks facial expression, I assumed he was questioning if the sentence that spewed out of his mouth made any sense.

James warned Will, "He just wants Ashlyn or Elizabeth for himself."

"Pot. Kettle. Black." Jack mocked him with a sneer.

 _It better be the first one._ I couldn't lie, I loved having two guys fighting over me, but not now. I needed to make sure Jack kept the heart in his possession.

Enraged, Norrington struck Jack, but the Captain blocked the blow and stole the key from Will when he wasn't paying attention. Thus, Jack scrambled to get away, as James kicked Will right in the gut, causing him to fall.

"Will!" Elizabeth went over to help him.

"Guard the chest!" He furiously demanded to her as he jumped back up.

"…No!" Aggravated, she argued back and followed him. I ran just ahead of her, also pretty pissed that I knew nothing was going to stop them from fighting.

"THIS. IS. BARBARIC!" Elizabeth screeched, starting her tirade as the men fought in the white sands. "This is no way for grown men to settle-oh, FINE! Let's just, pull out our swords and start BANGING AWAY AT EACH OTHER, that will SOLVE EVERYTHING!"

"VIOLENCE IS GETTING YOU NOWHERE, YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!" I yelled, creating my own outburst. Elizabeth and I formed our hands into fists, absolutely fuming.

"I've had it! I've had it with; wobbly-legged, rum-soaked PIRATES!" She huffed, reached down, and picked up a few rocks. She handed one to me, and in unison, we flung them as far as we could, close to hitting the dimwits.

"ENOUGH!"

"THIS IS MADNESS!"

Elizabeth shrieked one more time, "ENOUGH!" Before pausing, coming up with an idea. She raised her arm and placed the back of her hand against her forehead. "Oh! Oooohhh! The heat!" She falsely pretended to faint.

I looked down at her, rolled my eyes, and imitatively passed out. "I CAN'T BREATHE!" I purposefully fell to the ground adjacent to Elizabeth. I barely opened my eyes, and I swear I saw Jack freeze and look over at me for a millisecond before he hit James. "Arggg! Nothing will work, we have to let them settle this in their childish ways." I crossly admitted to my sister. She sat up, pulled her hat back on, and folded her arms like mine.

I completely forgot that Pintel and Ragetti came up with a plan behind us! I gasped and turned my head around, seeing the silly pair retreating with the chest.

"Elizabeth! Chase them down, I'll keep an eye on the fools!" I arranged for her. She nodded and trailed after them as fast as she could.

I rose up and sprinted over to the commotion. I really had no plan in mind, besides keep trying to get them to stop. Any way I could cut 'scenes' short, I'd try to accomplish just that. The sooner we set sail with the heart in hand, the better. "JACK! WILL! JAMES! STOP, WE MUST LEAVE! WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS, DAVY JONES AND HIS CREW SHALL BE HERE ANY MOMENT!" I shouted right behind them. They paid no mind to me, they circled around and clashed swords.

Just then, Jack and Norrington tripped over themselves and fell, leaving Will to speed by, taking the key in the process.

"Jack!" I bent over and pulled him up.

He lunged with his sword, "Bugger!" Ignoring me, he rushed to Turner with Norrington, striking him in the leg.

Jack hunched down and stole back the key as Will wasn't paying attention. Jack ran off to the jungle, as James shoved Will to the ground, kicking sand into his eyes, and sarcastically bowed. "By your leave, Mr. Turner." I heard James ridicule him as I chased after the Captain, the previous Commodore right on my tail.

* * *

He ran through the foliage, passing the small cemetery and reaching the inside of the rotting church, up on the hill. As he sped up the steps, I finally caught up with him, going up the stairs beside him. That is until Norrington attacked him from the back, Jack spun around, lashed him, and booted him to the wall. He was able to take a few more measures before James seized his ankles, forcing Jack to trip.

I hurried to make it to the front, and held his hand, helping him up once again. "C'mon, C'mon." I ushered.

There was no point in me saying that, because Norrington clashed swords with Jack once he was on his feet. "My apologies, Miss Swann." He disdainfully spoke to me as he pulled Jack into a corner, and took the key for himself off the pirate's wrist.

Jumping forward, trying to get it back, Jack retaliated and missed, falling over the edge. "AHHH!" He gripped onto a rope, ringing the church bell.

"No!" I pressed my hands against my mouth.

Lucky for Will, he reached for the other end of the rope, allowing him to fly up as Jack came down, like a pully system. He took back the key from James and teased from the top-most level. "By your leave Mr. Norrington!"

James glared at him and raced up to the top. As the two men went out onto the roof, I waited patiently for Jack to make it back up. In no time he made it to me and pulled me by my wrist out through the window.

"Careful." He placed his arm in front of me as we carefully tiptoed at a leisurely pace back over to where the others were on a beam. We both leaped onto the shingled roof, approaching them as they fought. Jack crept his hand forward, aiming to take the key from Norrington as he was still parrying. After a few tries, he seized it from his hand, grinning. They spun to face him, striking their swords at him. He counter-attacked them both, but to his dismay, James successfully with force caused Jack to lose hold of his cutlass and it fell below.

James addressed Will, "Do excuse me while I kill the man who ruined my life."

"Be my guest!" Will smiled.

"Let us examine that claim for a moment, former Commodore, shall we? Who was it, that at the very moment you had a notorious pirate safely behind bars, saw fit to free said pirate, and take your dearly beloved all to hisself…aye? So, whose fault is it really, that you've ended up a rum-pot, deckhand what takes orders from pirates?"

"ENOUGH!" I stepped back and gasped as Norrington yelled, lunging at Jack.

In defense, the pirate impressively somersaulted and flipped off the mill, landing in the grass unharmed.

"Unfortunately, Mr. Turner…he's right!" They clashed swords again.

In fear of getting accidentally stabbed by one of them, I made a courageous move and jumped off, sliding down the stone wall screaming. I fell on my back, very painful but thankfully nothing was broken.

Jack stood, he picked up his sword and placed it in his holster. "Still rooting for you mate!" He retorted back to James. He jauntily walked over to me, took my hands, and lifted me up. "You're not quite as graceful as I." Teasing as we marched off.

"No, I haven't had as much practice as you have. I still need to be rescued when I'm in danger." I pressed my palms against my lower back, giving myself a small massage.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service." He smirked at me and saluted his famous gesture as he placed the key around his neck.

"Thank you, that's very-WATCH OUT!" I alarmed him.

"Oof!" He wasn't paying attention to where he was stepping and fell face first 6 feet down. I balanced myself on the edge and mindfully backed up. He glanced around in confusion, till suddenly it dawned on him that he was in an empty grave. "Oh."

"I'm sorry, I knew you were going to fall, I should have stopped you." I went in front of the grave, knelt, and extended my arms down to him.

"No worries luv, though we must make it to the chest without haste."

As I lifted his upper body up, a loud crash caused me to check the surroundings. Lo and behold, Will and James were standing on top of the wheel, the one that was rolling right towards us.

"We need to move!"

Jack hoisted himself out of the grave as I sprinted out of the way, leaving him stuck. Of course, I knew he wouldn't be harmed or smooshed.

The mill's wheel tumbled right over him, there was a good sized hole that allowed his torso to get stuck through.

 _I'm supposed to NOT let these things happen._ I shook my head, ashamed of myself. I chased after the mill wheel, and as it made a turn, I could see the key slide right off Jack's neck and snag on a nail. The fight on top of the wheel paused, as Will and James had to step around the stuck, protruding legs. As those legs reached the forest floor, Jack stood up, free.

"JACK! GET OUT OF THERE!" I waved my arms around, knowing he was about to fall behind.

Unluckily, he again was not paying any attention and smacked his head right against a metal bar. He successfully knocked himself out and fell out of the wheel.

I stopped right above him, "Must I always save you?" I sighed aloud. _Actually, this time, I won't._ "I'll come right back for you, promise." I smiled at his unconscious face before running after the wooden wheel once more. I reached it in a matter of moments, and I kept my eyes open for the key while I sprinted beside it. I spotted it, dangling from a nail near the top. _Should I jump in an attempt to take it?_

"Stay out of this Ashley." I caught Jack say, somewhere around me.

I glanced over my back, not there. To my right, I saw Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti watching us. I then felt a tap on my left shoulder. I flinched, "I'm getting the key for you! I would've helped you up, but I thought you'd like this more."

"This is strenuous darling, simply too much for a woman, go to the longboat while I acquire the key." He ran ahead of me and jumped back into the wheel.

"EXCUSE ME?!" I raged, "Women are capable of anything our male counterparts can do!" I sprinted as fast as I could and courageously leaped in front of Jack.

He shoved my back with his palms, causing me to stumble a bit. The key made its way around, getting close enough to reach.

"If you insist on being this bold 'n brash, then seize the key," Jack mumbled into my ear.

Suddenly, Will tripped above us. He was eye level with the key just under him, he snatched it.

Jack pulled out his sword as he and I frowned. "Will, give me the key, you don't need it!" I begged of him.

He grimaced down at me, "Whose side are you on?"

"There is no side! I want the best outcome for everyone! And for that, we have to get out of here now if you all want to stay alive!" I flailed my arms around.

Without warning, Jack shoved me out of the wheel! I fell backward onto the tall grass, whilst Jack struck Will and James climbed inside to rejoin the parry. I stood up, not happy with the number of times I had fallen down the past few days. I noisily groaned to myself and started to rapidly move my legs. I spotted a foothill several feet away, Jack had to get off there quick. And he did. I observed him climbing to the outside of the wheel with something in his hand. As the revolving mill wheel passed by a towering palm tree, Jack leaped up and latched onto a large leaf. Just in time too, because the wheel rolled down the slope gaining speed, with James and Will along with it.

He swung back and forth in the air for a few moments, before the stem of the leaf broke and he dropped down, landing on his feet. I saw him stare back at them with wide eyes as he placed his cutlass away.

"You bastard!" I scowled, running at him.

"Whoa, dear now calm yourself!" He held up his hands out of panic.

"You pushed me! Twice! Then told me I could not do anything simply because I am a woman." I came to a complete stop inches away from him.

He dropped his arms back at his sides, grinning at me. "I am speaking from what I see, and what I see is a lot of me saving a damsel in distress. Face it luv, ya need me."

"No, you need me, Captain. I know your fate, I know how this all ends. I may not be very heroic and good at saving my own skin, but I'm good at saving yours."

"We are very much alike I an you, then." His smile lowered a bit and he placed his hand on my cheek, drawing me closer.

"No, no Jack…you can't do this to me I'm still cross with you!" I pulled back and crossed my arms.

"What will it take for you to give in to me?" He pouted, then processed what he said. "What I meant was, so be it."

Just then we both heard someone, or something, run past. I jerked my head to see it was one of Davy Jones's crew members racing off with the chest.

"Jack, do-" I began to yell, but saw he had a coconut in hand, tossing it up and eyeing him. Swiftly he chucked it in the creature's direction. The throw was perfect, for it hit him and detached his head from its body! "Impressive! Have you considered playing sports?"

"What?" He was perplexed.

"They're uh these games that you uh, nevermind." I lowered my head. _Like he knows what those are, nice one._

The conch-head in the dirt spoke out as we rushed over to the chest. "Anido. Anido! Follow my voice, follow my voice!" Jack and I knelt in front of the chest, he placed it upright and pushed the key into the familiar looking lock. "To the left, no, turn around, go to the right, go to…" His headless body smacked into a palm tree and it collapsed. "No, das a tree."

"Oh, shut it!" Jack ordered before refocusing. He rotated the key in the lock, and the chest unlocked with a loud **CLANG**. With curious eyes, we opened the lid together.

 **THUMP…THUMP**

We ogled at the still-beating heart. _It looks so…odd, real, surprisingly not bloody._ I looked at Jack, he was in as much awe as I was.

He looked back at me, and his hung open jaw curled up. "I'm…saved." His upper lip twitched as he lifted the heart out of the detailed chest.

"Not quite yet, I'm afraid." I gulped, "Hurry, put it in your vest pocket and let's get out of here."

He glanced up at Pintel, Ragetti, and Elizabeth fighting off a bunch of sea creatures. "Agreed." He shoved it into his clothes and slammed the chest shut. He held my wrist tightly, pulled me up, and we made a run for it.

After a while of sprinting, the beach came into view. We sped through the sand and into the shallow water.

"Oh no…Jaaaack…" I gaped down at the water that was up to my ankles.

"Jar of dirt!" Jack called as he scrambled to the longboat. He found the jar, opened it and dumped some sand out. He then tugged out the heart from his vest and dropped it into the jar. He got handfuls of the dirt that sat in the empty boat and covered the heart with it, watching the surroundings.

"Jack what do I do, I could transform any-WATCH OUT!" I pointed and shouted as an ugly fish-man growled and attacked him from behind his back, luckily, he missed.

"Ahhh!" Jack yelped and briskly picked up an oar and used that to counter attack him.

 _I can't just stand here, I must help._ I took a deep breath, ignored the fact that I was standing in water risking it, I unsheathed my sword and helped attack the crewmen. As Jack hit him with his long paddle from the front, I snuck behind him, striking his upper body. In my favor, he concentrated more on Jack than I. Shouts and screams were heard, I jerked my head quickly to see the rest of the crew fighting my friends, while the enormous wheel rolled right into the water at my far left, taking down a few men that were raiding Elizabeth. The wheel slowed, tottered, and finally came crashing down. I slipped away from the fight, watching for Will and James. First popped up Will, struggling to stand. Then came James, who placed his leg over the wood, and splashed into the teal water. Will took a few steps, before it was his turn to get wet, obviously both very dizzy from their ride. Norrington spotted the longboat, then saw me, and staggered forwards. After he regained some balance, he hurried over to the dingy, I a little way away. He shook Jack's brown coat, searching for something. That something fell out into his hands, the Letters of Marque. He suspiciously eyed at Jack, then back at me. I knew those would help him more than anyone else here, so I nodded my head 'yes' to him. He briefly smiled, then inspected the dirt in the boat.

 _Wait…no, no, no, no, he can't take that, Jack needs that to live!_ He now glared at Jack who was still fighting, then picked up the jar. I shook my head no at him, absolutely not approving. I sped walked to him. He glanced up at me as he took the beating heart for his own.

"No no no James you can't."

"I must, it's the only way I get my life back." I could see the sadness in his eyes when he looked into mine.

"But you don't get it back the same as before, you get ranked lower than Beckett."

"What other choice do I have?" His voice was brittle, his eyes watered.

With despair, I let him take the heart. _There's nothing else I could've done, I wouldn't have fought him for it, for he's not a terrible person._ "Take it, but know that your actions have consequences and they affect others deeply." He frowned at me before I turned around and marched back to Jack.

"Ahh!" I called a battle cry as I stormed off towards the crewman with my weapon pointed out. "Move aside!" I hollered at Jack as I was closing in. He moved slightly, and I pushed my sword to run through the creature's body. He groaned and tripped back.

"Well done luv!" Jack praised me.

"Thank you, also don't look now, but the whelp is about to snoop for the chest."

He tilted his head, not understanding, till he glanced behind me to see William pointing his sword at Pintel and Ragetti, then place it down to lift up the chest. Jack angered and firmly struck Will in the face with the end of his oar.

"Will!" Elizabeth approached his unconscious body.

Jack stood close, "Leave him lie! Unless you plan on using him to hit something with."

I backed up against the boat, so did the others.

"We're not getting out of this!" Elizabeth feared.

"Not with the chest." James then held it up. "Into the boat!"

"You're mad!" She warned him through her gritted teeth.

"Don't James, you can't." I urged him.

"I'll see you again Ashlyn, you must accept my offer for a better life you deserve. To the rest of you, don't wait for me." James Norrington then escaped, fighting off Davy Jones' crew that followed him as he bolted back to the island.

"I-I say we respect his final wish!" Jack pulled on my shoulder and ushered me into the dingy.

"Aye!" Pintel shouted in agreement. We all piled into the small boat and rowed back to the Black Pearl, leaving the former Commodore to fend for himself.


	8. STORY UPDATES

Hello fellow Pirate readers! It's been a long while since a new update. That is because I have not been liking my story as of late. I've been rereading it a ton and it all sounds very immature. But, I'm not giving up hope on it. It is my baby and it has given me so much joy. I used my real name because I was in such a dark place when I started writing and using my name made me feel like I was part of these incredible movies and I felt that I had found a way to put all my imaginations down. So, both my stories are staying. But, they are both getting remodeled. The crucial events that take place in the movies, are not changing, for the most part. With that being said, everything else must go, so that they are the best versions of themselves. Dialogue and details will be edited. Facts, thoughts, and feelings will all be better told.

If you actually are still reading this, which i doubt anyone is, thank you for enjoying my take on these wonderful movies that have been a big part of my life. If you enjoy these, I would recommend that you give them both a reread in 2 weeks, because a LOT is going to change and it's going to make this tale much more interesting!

Thank you again and a real update will be published very soon!

-Ashley

Instagram: potclifeforme


	9. Release The Kraken

Release the Kraken

(Narrator's POV)

* * *

The group that explored Isla Cruces was now back on board the grandest Black Pearl, all except for the former Commodore. Lying down in the middle of the deck was Will Turner, still unconscious but stirring. Elizabeth Swann was leaning over him, waiting for him to regain consciousness.

Abruptly, he breathed in deep and fluttered his eyes open. He stared up at his fiancé and smiled lightly, she smiled back. His facial expression then changed to one of confusion. "What happened to the chest?" He muttered.

Elizabeth confessed to him with sorrow, "Norrington took it to draw them off."

At the port side, two men were bickering. "You're pulling too hard!" Pintel lashed out as he tugged on the rope that was holding a dinghy up.

Ragetti hung onto that rope, "You ain't pullin' hard enough!" Marty watched them, helping from the back.

Marching towards the wheel was Jack Sparrow carrying his jar of dirt. Ashley followed shortly behind, feeling extremely uneasy.

Joshamee Gibbs approached the Captain, "Where's the Commodore?"

"Fell behind." Jack responded nonchalant.

"My prayers be with him," Gibbs paused, "Best not wallow in our grief!" The three of them walked up the steps to the helm.

Ashley pulled on the edge of Jack's puffy shirt politely, "Captain, something urgent has come up."

"Miss Ford, that scrawny, smelly Norrington will not take you back to Port Royal, I refuse. You belong here, do you not?"

"No, I-I don't plan on going back to Port Royal, but that's not important right now, what must be discussed is-"

Gibbs cut back in, "The bright side is; you're back. And made it off free and clear!" He grinned widely.

"Have I luv?" Jack turned to face her.

The blaring crash of waves was the answer to his question. No, he was far from free. A rickety, crocodile shaped ship rose out from beneath the ocean, it could only be none other than the Flying Dutchman. Back on board the Pearl, the whole crew yelped, cried, gulped. Everyone backed up and dropped their jaws. Elizabeth gasped loudly as she huddled against Will.

"Lord, my, deliver us." Gibbs prayed, crossing himself.

The beasts aboard the Dutchman cackled at the pirates, holding up their various weapons.

"I'll handle this mate," Jack pushed Gibbs aside.

"No Jack no no no-" Ashley begged of him but was ignored, as always.

"Oi, fish face!" He called out and held the clear container up. Davy Jones glared at him. "Lose somethin', aye? Scungilli! It-oh" Jack strolled a little too far to his right, losing his footing and he tumbled down the steep stairs.

"Oooh!" His crew echoed in sympathy for his fall.

Luckily, he recovered fast, holding up the jar, "Got it!" He declared as he got back up. "Come to negotiate, aye, 'ave you, ya slimy git! Look what I got!" He pranced about the deck, singing now, **"I got a jar of di-irt, I got a jar of di-irt, and guess what's inside ittt!"** He grinned from ear to ear like a small child, displaying his prize.

Jones did not appreciate his tune, for he ordered to his men, "Enough-a!" Cannons were drawn out.

Jack's smile dropped instantly. "…hard to starboard." He mumbled fearfully.

"HARD TO STARBOARD!" Elizabeth screamed to the crew.

Will added, "RAISE UP THE FOREYARD!"

Mr. Gibbs spun the wheel as much as possible to the right, in an effort to flee the range of the cannons.

* * *

On the Flying Dutchman, falling behind, Jones ordered the sea creature at the helm, "Hard to starboard! Send his beloved Pearl back to the depths!"

"FIRE!" The hammerhead shark man shouted in return.

* * *

The cannons were lit, cannonballs went flying across the water, striking the rear of the Pearl. Elizabeth raced up the steps as the Captain's cabin was wrecked beyond repair, the windows were broken, and the doors shot down.

Ragetti and Pintel peeped their heads over to look through the large opening, seeing the enemy shortly behind. "SHE'S ON US! SHE'S ON US!" Pintel screeched when the pair also sped to the helm.

* * *

"Let them taste the triple guns-a."

"Aye Captain."

Two triple guns were drawn at the bow, they spun and flared, sending round shots further than any regular cannon.

* * *

Steady blasts were fired, all hitting the Black Pearl one after another, further damaging the ship severely. One shattered an oversized lantern near Mr. Gibbs. "AH!" He braced himself as did Cotton and Ashley next to him, Cotton's parrot flapped his wings.

Another shot hit hard near the upper deck, causing an unlucky pirate to plummet overboard. Jack pushed Gibbs aside and took over as Captain, turning the wheel with one hand and holding his precious jar with the other. Luck was briefly at their side; a gust of wind blew against the sails.

Will was maneuvering the foreyard, tugging on a rope. He handed it to a crew member before he walked away. "Make fast!"

On deck, Pintel and Ragetti was seen reassuring the ship, patting the rail. "Don't let me down, show us what ya got!"

Elizabeth leaned over the banister up above near the steering wheel, spying on the Dutchman. Mr. Gibbs was at the front of the stern keeping an eye over the crew, and Captain Jack was at the wheel of his ship with Cotton on one side and Ashley at the other. Ashley was busy, having an untimely panic-like episode. She has never experienced an extreme amount of fear quite like this before.

"She's falling behind!" Elizabeth proclaimed as Gibbs and Will joined her.

Joshamee Gibbs smiled, "Aye, we've got 'er!"

"We're the faster?" Will questioned.

"Against the wind the Dutchman beats us, that's how she takes her prey. But with the wind…"

Will finished for him. "We rob her advantage."

"Aye."

* * *

"THEY'RE OUTTA RANGE!" A blowfish man now called to his Captain.

"BREAK OFF PURSUIT, RUN HER LIGHT AND DOUSE CANVAS-A!" Davy Jones commanded.

The hammerhead shark wasn't sure on his plan. "We're givin' up sir?"

Jones did not reply but only gave an evil wink and a wicked grin.

* * *

"THEY'RE GIVING UP!" Marty pointed from the rope ladder. All the men cheered, some danced a jig, like Pintel and Ragetti.

Even Jack was happy, until Will approached him. "My father is on that ship. If we can outrun her, we can take her. We should turn and fight!"

"We're not safe, we…must…go…now." Ashley spoke out in between deep breaths, she was holding her chest as she sat down.

"Ashlyn, we are safe now." Elizabeth came over and comforted her.

"Why fight when you can negotiate?" Jack paid no mind to the girl on the ground and instead placed his jar of dirt down on the banister. "All one needs, is the proper leverage."

The Black Pearl sharply shuddered to a halt. Everyone on board lost balance and fell off their feet. The cherished, close to empty jar fell as well, shattering into millions of pieces on the deck below.

Jack's eyes bulged, his mouth gaped open enough for him to squeak. "Aaai!" He darted down to the lower deck, still making distressed sounds. He dropped down onto his hands and knees, sifting through the dirt and shards of glass frantically. "Where is it? Where is the thump-thump?"

"It's gone, I'm so sorry!" Ashley cried, not knowing what to do nor able to control herself.

"Gone where?!" Jack persisted on digging around for it.

An anonymous sailor pointed overboard. "We must 'a hit a reef!"

Elizabeth left Ashley's side and looked down into the waters below, it was bubbling wildly against the hull.

"Jack is not safe Jack is not safe Jack is not safe." Ashley repeated over and over, she had gone to a miserable state of mind. In fact, she had lost it.

Speaking of, Jack climbed back to the helm and knelt beside her, placing an arm on her back. "Compose yerself luv, what do you mean not safe?"

Tears in her eyes, she gazed at him drearily. "You must leave the ship. Now."

He could not respond. His mouth went terribly dry, his stomach twisted itself into a knot. He had finally and entirely put all his trust into her. By her abnormal behavior, he presumed he was in grave danger. His ideal intention was to stay aboard his ship and fight, but if that didn't go quite according to plan, then his next idea was to run away. And Ashley was begging him to go with the latter option.

"No…IT'S NOT A REEF!" Will shouted, pulling Elizabeth back, holding her. "Get away from the rail!"

"What is it?" She asked.

"The Kraken."

Jack's final ounce of security was gone. All his spontaneous tricks and schemes could not help him get out of his sticky situations this time. His luck was as good as gone. His final hope of escaping his doom, was to board a dory this very moment and leave his beloved boat to sink. He widened his eyes at Ashley, frantically making decisions in his complex mind.

"TO ARMS!" William commanded.

Gibbs also gave commands, "LOAD GUNS, DEFEND THE MAST!"

"IT'LL ATTACK THE STARBOARD, I'VE SEEN IT BEFORE!" Will unsheathed a sword from a barrel at the bottom of the stairs. "ROLL OUT THE CANNONS AND HOLD FOR MY SIGNAL!"

The crew, including Will, Elizabeth, and Mr. Gibbs scrambled around deck, preparing for the worst.

Whilst Jack stood up from the helm, holding onto Ashley's hand. "Come with me."

"No, Jack, I don't have to leave, it's you that it wants, you must go." She shook her head, drying her tears.

Out of panic, Jack grew aggressive in his tone and demanded. "I will not leave without you!"

She was stunned by what he said. It wasn't the kind of words she was used to hearing from him. Alas, she recollected that they didn't have time for romance, so she pulled herself together and nodded. The pair ran to the dinghy hanging up at the port side of the ship. Together they tugged on the rope that lowered the tiny vessel into the choppy waves below. Before they left, Ashley glanced around, making sure Elizabeth nor anyone else saw them retreat.

"Climb down, fast." Jack was already down the side of the ship.

She obeyed, throwing her legs over the rail, and carefully but quickly got into the longboat.

* * *

(Ashley's POV)

Jack sat at the bow of the dinghy, his front faced the Pearl, I sat with my back to the ship. He sighed loudly, I continued to frown.

"Where will we go?" I asked, not daring to look up at him.

"The closest spit of land." Jack paddled with the oars. The way he spoke, it lost its playfulness, his sarcasm, and his wit. His mood was depressing, it was depressing me.

"I can dive into the ocean and push the boat to get us to land faster."

"With the Kraken down below the depths? Not going to happen luv."

Shaking my head, my eyes clouded over. "This isn't what you want, I know that."

"To live?" He stopped rowing, he wasn't sure on what I meant.

"To live without the Pearl, to live with me, while the remainder of the crew, I'd consider them your friends, drown or be swallowed whole."

"Divulge me, why do you think you are on this boat? I could have taken Elizabeth, if that is what you are implying by saying to not want to live with you, but instead her. You're a jealous woman, your envy is inescapable n discernible, that I now know about you."

I groaned, "It's pretty obvious, yes. I'm not proud of it, it greatly afflicts my emotions when I'm jealous. And to answer your question, my theory is you brought me with you because I benefit you by telling you your future. I'm your leverage. Other than that, I'm no more of importance to you than a prostitute you sleep with in Tortuga." I crossed my arms and faced away.

"I have left me ship because you told me to. Darlin', quite frankly if you were so replaceable, you'd be disposed of, similar to every other woman in my past dealings."

"Only because of my powers!"

He was angry with me now. "NO!" He dropped the oars and leaned in closer, gripping one of my thighs, gaining back my attention. "They help, not enough as necessary. I'm bound to be lost in the Locker for eternity. You could not change that, with whatever knowledge you have. I…admire you, not for your capability."

"…you what?" My heart froze, tears streaming down my red face, overwhelmed after daydreaming about this for the past 7 years.

"Please do not make me repeat that."

I chuckled lightly, "I admire you as well, and have for a while, long before I came here. That was very unlike you, what you said. Confessing your sentiments is not a quality Captain Sparrow possesses."

"He may or may not do so from time to time subconsciously." He lifted his head up to look at me.

"I'm astounded. The Jack I know couldn't possibly stand for any of that sort. In fact, he runs away from it."

"…am I running away now?"

"Unfortunately, yes. We're running away. Back on board at this moment, Elizabeth is spotting our dinghy in the distance and calling you a coward."

"We shouldn't be fleeing, it don't quite feel right."

My small smile dropped once more. "But, we have to."

"Ashley, what t'is supposed to happen?" I cried more, when I realized we couldn't do this. "Ashley?" He spoke my name again.

"…I can't bear to tell you." I sniffled.

"You must." He argued back.

"You go back! You go back and save the day."

He pulled out his compass and opened it. The arrow spun between pointing at me, then to the Pearl, from the left slightly to the right. Then to behind him, towards land. Then repeat the same motions. Jack coughed, "I believe it's broken."

"Or perhaps you aren't sure on what you want, as Tia Dalma said."

"I prefer the first assumption."

Screams echoed through the eerie, still air. The waves magnified in size, it was as if we could sense a dark aura from underneath.

Jack snapped his compass shut and put it away, "Off to my ship." He picked up the oars and began rowing the opposite direction.

I hung my head low, feeling defeated, I couldn't save him now. I wept.

"Ashley, what t'is it now?"

I shook my head, "I don't like this. Escaping would make this whole situation worse, but that does not mean boarding the Pearl will be any easier for me"

"For you?"

"Whatever happens back on board, I cannot stop. I cannot control. I'm no real pirate, I couldn't even kill someone if I had to for heaven's sake, I can't defend myself. The Kraken is furious now, and it will take every living soul down to the dark abyss with it. At the end of the stories I know, there's a happy ending, for you. For me, I, I don't know. I miss my family, and if I die here, I'll never see them again."

"You have forgotten one very important thing. Captain Jack Sparrow is at your service. I've saved an kept you alive this long. That is not going to change today. You know Ashley, you're a troubled lass, you never not worry. Not somethin' you do if you're a pirate. Think like me."

I smiled at him, "Not so easy when there's a high probability of dying."

He smirked back as he rowed. "That's what adventure is, aye?"

* * *

(Narrator's POV)

Captain Sparrow and Ashley's longboat was slowly sailing back to The Black Pearl. All hell broke loose while they were absent, worse than before they left. A net filled with barrels of (what was left of) gun powder and rum was getting tied up at the moment, with Will along with it.

"HEAVE! HEAVE LIKE YOU'RE BEING PAID FOR IT!" Mister Gibbs commanded to the men who were pushing a large wheel with all their strength.

"Put your backs into it!" Marty shouted, standing on top of said wheel.

The Kraken is wreaking havoc, grabbing sailors off the deck, and tossing them around like they're its personal toy. Its tentacles slither their way through portholes, destroying everything in the bottom holds. One tentacle captured another pirate, dragging him below deck and out one of the smaller portholes in between Pintel and Ragetti. The deathly sound of cracking and the crushing of bones was not pleasant.

Topside, Gibbs was holding onto a man's wrists for dear life, as the rest of him was being tugged on by the Kraken. "I GOTCHA! I GOTCHA! I WON'T LET YA GO!" He hollered ironically as he lost grip of him.

The man screeched as he was thrown through the air. "SAVE ME!"

On the other side of the deck, Elizabeth ran with her rifle, yelling up to Will. Will called back, motioning his arm to keep pulling him and the explosive barrels up. Elizabeth watched one of the tentacles wrap around the post and ran from it. Cotton and the others fled right before it smashed the whole turning wheel into pieces. Seconds after, the net dropped several feet, but luckily still suspended in the air.

Will pulled his sword out, taunting it. "Hyah, come on! Come and get me, I'm over here! Come on!" Angered, the Kraken jolts around the net, pushing Will to hang upside down, dropping his sword and getting his foot caught in the netting! Now swinging side to side like a pendulum clock, Will pulls out his father's dagger and begins cutting at the rope near his boot. As he aggressively tries harder to cut the netting, Elizabeth holds up her rifle to aim at the barrels beside Will, backing up to get a better position.

She holds it up to eyelevel as Will orders to her, "SHOOT! ELIZABETH SHOOT!"

She places her finger on the trigger, and a tentacle snuck behind her and seized her ankles and yanked her to the very back of the ship! She screamed at the top of her lungs, desperately reaching out to hold onto something. Thankfully for her, Ragetti was with Pintel hiding in the Captain's quarters, and he sliced the tentacle off her. Like a snake, it slipped away wildly back into the sea. Elizabeth glanced at both the men as a quick 'thank you' and got back up. She searched around for her rifle, seeing another pirate aiming with it up at Will. Just like many others, he too was ripped off the boat and tossed overboard, letting the gun drop out of his hands. It dropped up on the helm. Seeing this, Elizabeth dashed to it as the ship lurched. She was now crawling up the steps, so close to reaching it. As she placed her hand on it, a brown boot lowered onto it.

Furious now, Elizabeth shoved and pushed on the person's shoe, trying to get her gun. She paused to look up, to her surprise it was Jack, standing with Ashley just beside him. She briefly smiled with relief as Jack bent over and took the weapon into his own hands. Ashley clung on to Jack's torso for safety, Elizabeth held on his legs. He cocked the rifle and lifted it up, squinting one eye.

At last Will severed through the rope, he let go and fell free of the netting.

With precise precision, Jack pulled the trigger. The bullet pierced a single keg.

 **BOOM.**

* * *

All the barrels exploded. Pieces that were on fire fell across the ship, Will ducked in cover. The Kraken groaned and howled loudly in pain, retreating into the ocean. Charred tentacles, broken wood, and dead bodies was what was left of the chaos. The dazed survivors raised up from their hiding places, glancing around and over the railing.

"…did we kill it?" Marty spoke up first.

Mr. Gibbs shook his head, "No. We just made it angry." He turned away, "We're not outta this yet. Capt'n, orders!" He and the others ran to Jack as he walked down the stairs.

"Abandon ship. Into the longboat." He handed Joshamee the rifle. Ashley and Elizabeth followed behind.

Mr. Gibbs thought for a second before turning back around to face him. "Jack. The Pearl!?"

In response, Jack dismally lowered his head. "She's only a ship, mate."

"Jack will always be the Captain of the Pearl, no matter what happens to her." Ashley uttered. Jack and Mr. Gibbs looked to her and both gave her a small grin.

Elizabeth agreed, "He's right we have to head for land." Jack also glanced at her.

Watching them, Ashley remembered one last dilemma she had before she could board the dinghy and escape. She didn't exactly forget it, but over time she had pushed the memory back to the very dark corner of her mind. She has been so overwhelmed the whole day that she never came up with a plan on how to avoid the final scene aboard the ship.

"It'sa lot of open water." Pintel looked out to the horizon.

Ragetti joined in, "It'sa lot of water."

"We have to try. We can get away as it takes down the Pearl." Will told them the plan.

"…abandon ship. Abandon ship or abandon hope!" Joshamee Gibbs made way to ladder, handing Will a pistol. Cotton, Marty, Pintel and Ragetti started boarding the longboat.

Elizabeth glared at Jack, then looked at Ashley, deciding what to do. Jack paced about and stared lovingly at his boat.

Elizabeth pulled Ashley to the side quickly, whispering in her ear. "You need to distract Jack. The Kraken is after him, not the Pearl, nor us."

Ashley's eyes watered once more, "It is after him, but…no. No, I can't kill him, you have to understand. Maybe we'll make it off all right if he comes with."

Elizabeth frowned. "I'm sorry Ashlyn, this is the only way we can survive. This is Jack's doing, he must pay for his mistake."

"No, I won't! I cannot hurt him Elizabeth, please! I'm begging you!" Ashley cried.

"Then I will do it." Elizabeth stepped back, scowling at her.

"NO!" She retorted rather loudly. The rest of the crew was too busy to pay her attention. "I…I'll…I'll do it."

"Good, now is the time. Attach him to the mast and board the longboat when you're done." Elizabeth nodded and walked away.

Ashley wiped her tears away and sighed. She lost. She failed. Her only reason for being in this magical world of her favorites movies, was now destroyed, just like the ship. She felt that she had no meaning, that she was losing everything, she was. She was going to lose Jack. He was going to die, because of her. She was going to kill her only love.

She carefully walked over to him, watching him say his silent goodbyes to his love, his home.

"Thank you, Jack." She stood behind him.

He faced her, "We're not free yet luv."

"You did the right thing. You came back for them. That is also not the only thing I'm thanking you for. I never got the chance to thank you for letting me, a stranger, board your beloved ship. For taking me in and asking me to join your crew. You will never comprehend how much it means to me. I'm forever grateful"

"I gave you the life you wanted, you told me my future. I say we're fair darlin'."

Ashley moved closer to him and lightly chuckled. "You're a good man. I know you scold yourself for it, and I despise that you do. I find it, very enticing. I always knew from the moment I met you that you were a good man."

She inched her face closer to his, staring into his chocolate brown eyes. Jack was overcome with different emotions, the thought of losing his Pearl saddened him deeply. But Ashley made him forget about that for a few moments. Her beauty and presence made him feel lust as well as another feeling he had no explanation for. He stared back into her pretty eyes, then gazed down at her pouty-shaped mouth. He yearned for her touch, as she yearned for his. Closing the distance between them, she tilted her head and reached up to brush her lips against his. He pressed his lips intensely on hers, his right hand moving back to the crook of her neck. It was an incredible kiss, it was one that has been building up ever since that faithful day in Port Royal. They have already kissed twice before, but those were different. Those were short and sweet, leaving both wanting more. This kiss was filled with passion. At long last, their tongues danced together in harmony. Ashley lovingly rubbed Jack's shoulders, pinning him against the mast. He affectionately roamed his right hand down her back side, onto her lower back. He roughly pulled her into him, so her body was pressed up against his. Ashley never wanted the making out to end, alas she had to go through with the awful scheme. As he persisted on with roaming her mouth with his pleasing tongue, Ashley carefully moved her right arm down his side, reaching behind him to find a handcuff. She tenderly kissed him one last time, before she clasped the iron around his wrist.

Jack heard the sound it made, shifted his head back, and registered what she had done. At first, he was shocked, _why would she do this to me?_ He thought to himself. And then questionably, he smiled.

"I'm sorry Jack, I'm so incredibly sorry. I had to, it's only way. It is after you, not the Pearl. I knew that of course, but I wanted you to come with. I was forced, I never wanted to do this. I wanted to save you, I, I didn't want this to happen, and I've always been trying to stop this. But I can't. It has to happen don't you see, you have to pay your debt." Ashley teared up, reaching back down, trying to get his hand out. "I'll get you out and you can come with us, all right? I don't care if the Kraken follows."

Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her away. It was Elizabeth, helping her leave.

"NO! LET ME GO! I HAVE TO SAVE JACK!" Ashley screamed and kicked as she was pulled away. "JACK, WE COME TO SAVE YOU IN DAVY JONES LOCKER AND YOU'LL LIVE ONCE AGAIN AND YOU'LL KILL JONES! I PROMISE I'LL COME BACK FOR YOU! I LOVE YOU!" She cried so unbelievably hard, her heart was broken.

Jack on the other hand, still smiled at her. He was…proud of her. She did what needed to be done, she was selfish and made a hard decision she didn't want to make. He admired her. He did not know what was to become of him, or if they were going to save him. What he did know was that Ashley was a changed woman.

Before she was too far away, she was able to hear him call her, "My lass, you are a pirate."

She grinned through her tears. Elizabeth pulled Ashley away and made their escape, leaving ill-fated Jack isolated. The girls then ascended down the ladder and sat in the longboat. Ashley sobbed, resting her head on Elizabeth's chest, Elizabeth comforted her in a tight embrace.

"Where's Jack?" Will pointed out indifferently to Elizabeth, eyeing her as if she did something she shouldn't have.

"Mother of God why was Miss Ashlyn screamin' cries?" Mr. Gibbs looked at the girl in front of him, as he was sitting in the rear.

"He elected to stay behind to give us a chance. Ashlyn tried to change his mind, and he refused." Elizabeth frowned to Will. She seemed afflicted, even guilty, although if asked she'd deny it.

The men all glanced up, awaiting, and hoping Jack would join them. They hesitated to cast off.

"GO!" Elizabeth shouted sourly.

They were shocked with her behavior, eyeing her. They mournfully obeyed, Marty released the rope he clung onto and Ragetti pushed an oar against the hull of the ship to shove off. Pintel and Ragetti, lifted the oars into the water and started to paddle. Sailing further and further away.

* * *

Jack looked down at the chain around his wrist. He shook his fist violently. He used his other hand to pull on his arm, never giving up on trying to break free. He now hoisted his left leg up on the mast for more leverage.

"Bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" He frustrated.

Suddenly, a blaring groan was heard underfoot, the ship rocked a bit. A keg and a cannonball rolled past Jack's feet. Just as he watched it roll past, he spotted an oil lantern. _Perfect._ An idea popped in his head. He was an innovative man, he unsheathed his sword and reached towards the handle of that lantern. He stretched out, it was a far reach. His facial expression showed his struggle. He carefully slid the lantern down the blade of his sword and swung it full force above him to break it. Successfully, the oil dripped down, onto his hand and chained wrist. He tossed it aside and placed his cutlass away. With all his energy he had left, he tugged and tugged on his hand to get it free.

"C'mon. C'mon, got it," He begged through gritted teeth, squeezing his hand out. Finally, he pulled himself free. "That's it, Ah!" A few of his rings dropped. He smiled widely and stretched out his hand. Unfortunately, he did not notice the creature behind him. His grin dropped, he listened to it breathing and moving for a moment. Reluctantly, he turned around to face it. Its terrifying mouth opened wide, in a bloodcurdling roar. It splattered Jack with its green saliva and other unknown feces. After it finished its roar, it spat out Jack's lost, now found, tricorn hat! Jack shivered and shake like a wet dog.

He wiped away some slime off his face with his hand. "…not so bad." He joked to himself. He glanced down to see his lost treasure.

"Oh!" He picked it up and jerked it around to try to remove the saliva. He placed his cherished hat on the top of his crown.

Captain Jack Sparrow smiled one more of his infamous grins with hope and faced his biggest fear. "Hello Beastie." He unsheathed his cutlass, leaping forward, charging fearlessly and heroically into the monster.

* * *

Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Marty, Mr. Cotton, Pintel, Ragetti, Joshamee Gibbs and Ashley Ford sat in the dinghy off in the distance, witnessing the Kraken tangle its tentacles around The Black Pearl. It took down the ship with its Captain, submerging it below the surface.

"I can't bear to watch." Ashley turned her head away, her crying seemed to never end.

* * *

Davy Jones spectated through his spyglass aboard The Dutchman, seeing his pet completed its job. "Jack Sparra, our debt is settled!" He shut the spyglass.

"Captain goes down with its ship." A sea creature that looked like coral acknowledged.

The hammer-head shark man recognized, "Turns out not even Jack Sparrow can best the Devil!"

Jones abruptly spun around, "Open the chest." He got no response. "Open the chest, I need to see it!" The crew sped off to grab the key. Davy Jones pushed his way in as his men already placed the key in and turned it. With his claw, he cautiously lifted up the lid.

Enraged, his whole embodiment twitched. He spat out salt water as he cursed. "Damn you, JACK SPARRAAAAA!"


End file.
